Eu e Os Jogos Vorazes
by Ade5000
Summary: Meu nome é Pátara Banks.Tenho 17 anos.Fui pros jogos.Eles me mudaram pra sempre...
1. Chapter 1

— Você tem que vencer

— Eu vou. Eu prometo usar todas as minhas forças para isso.

Por que tem que ser assim?

Por que os jogos são tao cruéis e devastadores desse jeito?

Meu nome é Pátara Banks, tenho 17 anos e vivo em uma das muitas fazendas do Distrito 10, em Panem. Moro com minha mãe e outros três trabalhadores na casa de empregados do Sr. Bertolini. Ele me trata como membro de sua família, trata desse jeito a todos seus operários.

Minha manhã havia começado como sempre em casa: tomando café com minha mãe, Benjamim, Zoran e Coline,que são sentados em seus lugares fixos na grande mesa retangular da cozinha.

Usualmente,nós rimos e brincamos antes de irmos trabalhar, porém hoje é o dia da colheita. O dia em que as crianças de toda Panem tanto temem.Não é por menos, dois jovens entre 12 e 18 anos serão sortiados para a "honra" de representar o nosso distrito. Nossos 12 distritos sobreviventes têm de fazer por causa da falha rebelião que houve a 66 distritos não tem culpa,eles queriam naquela época o que queremos até hoje:liberdade,comida e alternativa de vida.A capital é simplismente terrível! Nos jogando assim em uma arena para morrermos!

Mas já que sozinha não posso fazer a diferença vou começar meus afazeres na fazenda despeço da minha mãe já que só vamos nos ver na hora do almoç trabalha cuidando da casa e dos filhos do Sr. Bertolini : Lâmeque e Dálete,os gêmeos caçulas,e Norma Jean, minha melhor amiga.Já eu,trabalho no celeiro,cuidando dos animais junto com Zoran e Benjamim. Coline fica normalmente cuidando da casa dos empregados pois a mesma é bem grande ,e cá entre nós,cuidar de cinco pessoas não é muito fácil.

Chegamos juntos no celeiro e enquanto Zoran foi buscar a ração das galinhas, eu e Benjamim começamos a ordenhar as vacas.

— Então Ben — começo—Está tão nervoso quanto eu?

— Estou um pouco , mas essa é minha última colheita, e eu não tenho tésseras... pra falar a verdade me sinto quase intacto!—disse com sorrizo meio frio.

—Nossa—falei incrédula—você só se importa com sua própria pele não é mesmo?

—E por quem eu devia temer ? Os gêmeos?É a primeira colheita deles e eles não tem tésseras,aliás ,Sr. Bertolini nunca deixou qualquer um de nós desamparado a esse por Norma Jean? Ela já tem 19 anos nao tem com que se preocupar!

— E que que tal se importar um pouquinho comigo ?—falei me sentindo um pouco ofendida,Ben era um dos meus maiores amigos , mas ás vezes tinha esse efeito negativo em mim.

—AH! Então é isso? —ele disse com cara de quem finalmente entendeu uma piada—Não se preocupe Cabrita, nada de ruim vai te acontecer, eu te garanto —disse como um irmão mais velho protetor enquanto me puxava para um abraço.

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui meninos? —perguntou Zoran vendo nossa cena dramática.

— Ah pai— falou Ben enquanto rompia nossso abraço— é que a Patt tá toda sentimental hoje,precisando de um ombro pra chorar ou coisa do tipo.—terminou dando de dei um pequeno soco em seu braço por me fazer parecer tão frágil.

— Hoje é um dia difícil para todos nós filho —disse Zoran repreendendo meu amigo pela zombaria—Mas já que hoje voces não tem aula e o trabalho por aqui está bem adiantado,podem pegar os cavalos ,ou ir fazer o que quiserem.

—Obrigada tio —respondi,ainda meio chorosa.

Corri até Tucker,meu cavalo e grande é um simples cavalo da área do Abatedouro,nada de especial ,mas quando eu monto em suas costas amigáveis , sempre me sinto mais... livre.

— Espera—disse Benjamim segurando as rédeas de Persa,seu cavalo.—Porque não chamamos Norma pra vir com a gente?

— Falou o bobo apaixonado—falei enquanto a cara de Benjamim corava—Chama ela sim! E fala que eu encontro vocês lá no lago Cabulsey.

—Tá bem... Até lá então Cabrita—respondeu o doido em disparada para a casa da minha melhor amiga.

O lago nao ficava realmente longe mais me daria tempo pra por as minhas idéias confusas no ço a pensar em como eu e Benjamim somos sortudos.

Eu penso assim porque se não fosse pelo Sr. Bertolini nós seriamos apenas mais duas crianças desesperadas da área do é órfã mesmo Zoran e Coline não são seus pais foi encontrando roubando ovos da fazenda ,então descobrimos que tinha fugido do orfanato,embora na época só tivesse 9 anos de idade.

Então Coline,coração mole do jeito que é, se apaixonou pela criança e pediu ao Sr. Bertolini pra ficarmos com ele.A adoção foi legalizada e desde então Ben tem pai e mãe,muito amorosos por sinal.

Minha história é um pouco pai era um dos empregados de maior estima da família morreu quando caiu do cavalo e quebrou o pescoç época mamãe descobriu que estava grávida e estava desamparada na nossa minúscula casa do Abatedouro. Mas então Coline,que sempre foi uma grade amiga nossa e sempre se meteu a ajudar quem podia,falou da minha mãe e da nossa situação para a Sra. Bertolini, que se comoveu e criou a Casa dos empregados,e transformou minha mãe em babá de Norma Jean e governanta da casa.

Pobre Sra Bertolini,morreu durante o parto dos gêmeos. Desde então minha mãe e Coline tem sido as mães deles.

Interrompi meus pensamentos quando avistei à beira do lago os irmãos da família Teláqua:Meridan,o mais novo e Caius,o intimidador irmão mais pareciam tão mais eles mesmos quando estavam sozinhos...

Quando desmontei e fui me aproximando Meridan,que estuda na mesma classe que eu e Ben,deu um sorrizo tão deslumbrante que comecei a me perguntar se ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

— Bom dia —falei pra Meridan,já que Caius simplismente ignorava minha presença.

—Como vão as coisas Pátara?—falou ainda com um sorrizinho me deixando sem graç que ele esqueceu que hoje é o dia da colheita.

—Tudo bem,eu acho...— falei meio confusa ainda.

Sai bem de fininho e fui levar Tucker pra comer um pouquinho,já que por aqui o pasto é um dos melhores.

Quando Ben e Norma Jean chegaram rindo eu vi o quando os dois ficavam lindos juntos.

— Bom dia Jeany —disse ao sorrir o mais sinceramente que podia.

—Bom dia querida —disse ela dançando depois de descer de seu lindo cavalo branco.—Vamos aproveitar o lindo dia enquanto ele ainda é belo—piscou pra mim fazendo menção aos jogos.

Meridan viu como estavamos destraidos ,nadando conversando,então se aproximou de mim e disse baixinho

— Só vejo Ben sorridente assim perto da sua irmã—disse ele se referindo a Jean ,que sempre nos apresentava como irmãs,embora nossa falta de parentesco pulasse aos olhos de todos.

—Quem não sorri perto da Jeany?—tentei me fazer de desentendida.

—Em todo caso,feliz Jogos Vorazes, que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor—sorriu,beijou minha mão e foi embora.

Tento me desligar do enigma que é meu colega de classe Meridan,e me voltando para Norma Jean e digo que é melhor voltarmos pra casa ou teremos orelhas doloridas na e depois de acomodarmos os cavalos vamos correndo almoçar.


	2. Chapter 2

— Pátara Banks —gritou minha mãe,realmente brava—Olha só o seu estado!Molhada e atrasada!Quer que um pacificador venha te buscar para a colheita debaixo de porradas?Vá almoçar ligeiro e depois DIRETO PARA O BANHO!

—Sim mamãe—falei me seguarando para não rir.

Como me foi ordenado,fiz tudo o mais rápido possí minha velha combinação calça-botas-camisa limpa.

—O que é isso menina?—ela estava começando a exagerar—Quer colocar um vestido e uns sapatos descentes?

—Não estávamos atrasadas?

—Menina você não me provoque!

Nem respondi.Só coloquei um vestido qualquer e deixei que ela penteasse meu cabelo antes que eu fizesse mais alguma besteira.

Todos candidatos à tributos da fazenda se juntaram pra que o Sr. Bertolini falasse algumas palavras bonitas pros jovens que talvez nunca mais voltassem pra casa.

—Bem crianças—começou sem saber o que fazer com as mãos—Só quero desejar sorte a vocês e dizer que o que quer que aconteça amo cada um de vocês e vamos sempre ser uma família.(Ele estava tão nervoso que repetiu vários QUES na frase).

Os gêmeos estavam de mãos dadas comigo,então percebi que seus apertos estavam vacilantes e seus corpos estavam rí me abaixar pra ficar na altura de seus assustados olhos verdes.

—Escutem aqui meninos —tentei ser firme mas carinhosa —Não temos nada com que nos juntos e voltamos juntos.É simples.

— Acho que estou ficando com medo mana—disse Dálete.

—Tenho que admitir que eu também—apoiou Lâmeque.

—Eu sei,eu sei—abracei-os —Mas olhes só a Jeany,e o Ben,nunca foram escolhidos... vamos ficar bem também.

Eles falar com Norma Jeany,que se tornou uma espécie de mãe pra pra praça princilpal da cidade e assinamos nosso nomes no grande livro de registros,depois tiramos amostra de sangue pra provarmos que não assumimos o lugar de outra pessoa ( por que alguem faria isso eu não sei).

Quando estava indo para a ala de garotas com 17 anos Ben me segurou pela mão e rindo disse:

—Olha só você Cabrita ,parece até uma garota!

—Que coincidência!Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa de você!—seu sorriso sumiu.

—Deixa pra lá, até mais tarde.—se virou

—Até então.—Voltei a caminhar .

A mulher de cabelo colorido que sempre vem a meu distrito ler os nomes do globo esse ano estava de cabelo roxo não sei o nome dela,só mulher de cabelo colorido pra mim tá bom.

Ela chamou o prefeito que leu o velho tratado de traição o qual eu prestava cada vez menos atençao com o decorrer dos anos.

Os antigos vencedores dos jogos também estavam no palco,em lugares de honra : uns tentavam parecer sérios enquanto outros apenas estavam com os pensamentos a imaginar quem seriam os mentores esse ano...

—Primeiro as damas—anunciou Cabelo-Colorido.

Começou a mexer fichinhas com nomes pra lá e para cá e finalmente puxou uma fichinha com cuidadosa caligrafia escrito o nome...

—Pátara Banks

Ai! Foi como uma pancada bem na cabeç apesar de tudo eu não estava tão surpresa quanto pensam.

Senti todos os olhares possíveis em cima de mim e então a Criatura-Colorida da Capital falou meu nome de novo e disse:

—Querida,não temos o dia todo.

Então só ai eu percebi que tinnha de subir ao palco e me POR FAVOR não vacilem agora! Um passo firme,agora mais um,você está quase lá.Pronto! Subi os degraus devagar e dezenas da garotas aliviadas,e garotos ainda apreensivos.

Procurei minha mãe na pequena multidão.Não foi difícil estava inconsolável,chorando e soluçando meu olhar para os gê procurar Benjamim na confusão.

Ele estava frio e sabia o que ele estava pensando .Ele queria se voluntariar pra ir olhos escuros se encontraram com os meus. Balancei a cabeça negativamente bem de leve e acho que ele entendeu o recado.

—E o tributo masculino da sexagésima edição dos Jogos Vorazes é... Caius Teláqua.

O quê? Caius ainda participa da colheita? Eu realmente pensei que ele tivesse seus 20 anos!

Ele começou a andar e tinha uma cara mais intimidadora e brutal que que ele estava muito contrariado.

—Eu vou! Eu sou um voluntário! —Meridan gritou com todas as forças .

—Não!—eu gritei sem querer.

—Nem pensar!—Caius empurrou Meridan com bastante força—Vá ficar com a mamãe e cuide dela!

Caius terminou de subir os degraus,me olhando furiosamente por tentar interferir nos assuntos de família dele.A platéia estava totalmente chocada e os vitoriosos se -Colorido estava radiante de tanta excitação.

—Distrito 10 eu apresento os tributos da sexagésima edição dos Jogos Vorazes!Apertem as mãos!

Eu estendi minha mão pra Caius mas ele apenas olhava pra frente,me ignorando como sempre.Não!Eu não ia fazer um papel de idiota perante toda Panem mais do que já fiz! Dei um tapa no braço dele e ele me fuzilou com os olhos azuis cheios de fúria. Eu sorri sarcásticamente e ele se virou e apertou a minha mão,só que com muita forç sorrindo e ignorei minha mão que latejava.

—Felizes Jogos Vorazes e que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor!


	3. Chapter 3

Fui pro Edificio de Justiça acompanhada por uma verdadeira tropa de pacificadores grandes e eles reconheci Carl,um jovem pacificador que era apaixonado por Norma Jean,sem saber que embora ela nunca tivesse dito pra ninguem,seu coração batia cheio de amor por Benjamim.

Não vi mais Caius daí em separados para a despedida das famílias.A sala em que fui colocada era provavelmente uma das mais luxuosas que já vi ou viria a ver.

Eram tapetes e mais tapetes,um espaço que dava dois do quarto que eu divido com mnhia mãe na fazenda,camurça,veludo,almofadas bordadas à mão...

Me deitei no enorme sofá me deixando que aquela combinação de tecidos fizesse carinho na minha pele enquanto eu pensava no que ia ser daqui pra frente.

Eu estou indo pros jogos com Caius Telá provavelmente me odeia.Não faço idéia do porquê.Provavelmente ele quer me matar irmão mais novo é uma espécie de amigo certeza tenho sentimentos por que gosto da sua personalidade sentir falta de todos da morrer logo.

Minha mãe entra na sala sozinha.Não me parece mais aquela mulher desesperada da colheita,aliás,parecia ter um discurso em mente,estava revisando o que ia me dizer com tanta dor escondida pra mim que eu me lancei imediatamente em seus braços.

—Escute,escute aqui—começou com voz trêmula—Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo,e por favor me perdoe por tudo que eu já fiz de errado.

—Desculpa mãe—falei com um enorme nó na garganta

—Você precisa se concentrar,treinar bastante e ouvir seus mentores.Não fale nada que te comprometa.Não deixe que nada te impeça de voltar pra mim está bem? Você tem que vencer!

— Eu vou. Eu prometo usar todas as minhas forças para isso.—foi tudo em que pude pensar na hora.

Fiquei lá,com a cabeça no colo dela,enquanto ela me fazia um carinho que em outro momento me faria dormir,mas eu não podia perder nenhum segundo sem necessidade,afinal eu talvez nunca mais a visse.

Carl entrou na sala com outro pacificador emburrado e chamou minha mã me olha diz que me ama e vai quero chorar e trazer ela de prometi ser forte e voltar pra ela...é exatamente isso que vou fazer.

A porta se abriu , Coline,Zoran e Benjamim entraram. Ben correu e me abraç chorava eu pude ver.

—Por que não me deixou ir?—perguntou

—Perdas demais—respondi.

—Minha querida,você pode ê é esperta—disse Coline enquanto me abraçava

—Estamos aqui te esperando está bem?—falou Zoran meio sem jeito.

—Obrigada... a todos—deixei uma lágrima cair.

Eles a família Bertolini. Jeany está com a cara vermelha e inchada e os meninos estão com carinhas tão tristes que dá dó.

Todos me abraçam de uma vez e não exito em retribuir.

—Boa sorte criança—diz

—Obrigada—esbocei um sorriso.

—Nos vemos logo querida—falou Jeany me abraçando de novo.

Eles ço a esperar que me levem pro vez disso Meridan entra na sala com uma expressão tanto triste como queria o abraçar e não precisar me que eu fiz foi dizer:

Sinto muito

—Você é a última pessoa que tem que se desculpar por alguma sinto na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa,só não sei o que .

Ele segura meu rosto entre as duas mãos. Estou tão mal por ele! A possibilidade de perder um irmão nos jogos deve ser horrí acho que ele também vai sentir um pouco minha famílias são boas amigas e nos conhecemos e estudamos juntos desde pequenos.

— Só diga que vai sentir saudade e eu te libero que qualquer discurso.—tentei ser bem humorada e nada que ele me dissesse ia mudar minha situação mesmo...

—Vou sentir .E...eu penso em você muito ultimamente.

Me abraçou e simplesmente me deixou estatalada cheia de perguntas e dúvidas!Eu estou prestes a morrer e nem vou poder tirar satisfação dessa história maluca de "pensar muito em mim ultimamente".Isso era pra ser bom,ou ruim? Porque sinceramente não faço idéia!

Agradeci quando Carl veio me buscar e me levou pro trem,que se revelou com certeza o lugar masi lindo que já tinha visto desde então.


	4. Chapter 4

Era tudo tão lindo! As paredes embora de cores diferentes combinavam de forma perfeita com os móveis e com os quadros ali presentes.

Ah! E as comidas?Tantas e tantas e de tantos tipos diferentes!Mas derrepente me senti uma das vacas sendo engordada no caminho para o a nojo por tudo aquilo.

—Venha minha querida,deixe-me mostrar onde é sua cabine—disse Cabelo-Colorido com aquele sotaque forçado da Capital.

Meu quarto era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho do que eu dividia com minha mãe até o dia infeliz da colheita,só que era uma cabine de trem.E era exclusivamente banheiro só pra mim! Imagine só!

Por que eles agradavam tanto a gente se iam nos matar?Simplismente não fazia sentido.

A cabine de Caius era em frente a mostraram nossas acomodações ao mesmo tempo,mais dessa vez ele não me ignorou por lançou vários olhares pensativos,me analisando dos pés à cabeç que isso era pior que fingir que eu não existia.

Minha cama era tão confortável quanto grande e havia uma cômoda de tamanho bem razoável pra uma cabine de trem . Abri com curiosidade e medo ao mesmo eu esperava uma coisa muito ruim,mas só encontrei roupas,que por sinal pareciam feitas sob de todos os tipos: desde de casacos pra um frio daqueles até roupa íntima bem fina e meio indescente, cá entre nós.

Havia uma pequena mesa de cabeceira no lado esquerdo da cama com uma eu abri,vi um controle enorme cheio de botões e números e junto com ele vinha um caderno grosso escrito Cardápio.Estava meio que sem fome agora então resolvi tomar um banho.

Peguei um conjunto de roupa ítima feito de algodão puro,me pareceu muito confortá procurar algo bem leve pra vestir porque sentia o meu corpo cada vez mais pesado com a responsabilidade de voltar pra casa.

Encontrei um vestido.Não fazia muito o meu estilo esse tipo de roupa,mais o tecido era tão gostoso que me peguei passando o vestido no ,estava decidido o que eu ia pro banheiro e quase entrei de roupa e tudo,mais resolvi que se eu não voltasse era melhor que minha mãe recebesse ela de volta então ia guarda-la bem direitinho.

Chuveiro! Tomei banho de chuveiro acho que umas três vezes na minha vida toda! Chuveiro era coisa pra quem tinha uma boa condição financeira , então sempre me contentei com o velho banho de esse infeliz daqui tinha um monte de botões insuportáveis!Eu não fazia idéia de qual apertar então fui calmamente apertando um por um até que achei uma água morna que me fez relaxar por até o cabelo que com o shampoo do trem começou a cheirar a terminei de tomar banho percebi a falta de toalha no banheiro. Aí um trambolho apareceu jogando rajadas de um vento morninho bem gostoso que secou meu corpo,incusive meu cabelo.

Quando terminei de me vestir dei uma boa olhada no espelho.Já não me sentia mais tão eu quanto de manhã.Claro,minha pele ainda era a mesma coisa branquela sem graça de sempre,meu cabelo ainda era escuro e comprido,como minha mãe gostava ,e meus olhos ainda eram esverdeados,idênticos aos não me setia à vontade o suficiente pra conversar com ninguém nesse maldito trem e nem meus mentores conhecia ainda.

—Pátara... venha jantar queridinha!—aquela voz era de Cabelo-Colorido,só pode ser!

Saí da cabine deixando o cabelo solto e fui descalça até a cabine de refeições,onde eu ia finalmente conhecer meus mentores.

—Boa noite—disse pra todos na mesa.

Todos na mesa me cumprimentaram ,menos Caius que começou a rir baixo,porém sem esconder que estava rindo de mim.

—Algum problema colega tributo?—falei parecendo inocente demais

—Você por acaso vai à alguma festa que eu não sei?—ele falou apontando com a colher pro meu vestido.

—Não,mas se eu for, te chamo pra ser o palhaço da festa ,ok?Todos amam um bom palhaço!—respondi com o mesmo tom inoscente de fechou a cara completamente e voltou a atenção pro seu próprio prato.

—Meninos,eu vos apresento seus mentores:Aiko e Hadassa —anunciou formalmente Cabelo-Colorido .

—Muito prazer,Pátara Banks—disse apertando a mão de cada um deles.

Aiko era muito bonito, e ele era da área do Abatedouro como eu, olhos calros e cabelo escuro tornava nossa origem fácil de adivinhar.Já ouvi dizer que antes de ganhar os jogos ,ele trabalhava no setor de sacrifício dos animais,consequentemente tinha uma força incrível e sabia matar como ninguém,além de ser bonito,o que com certeza ganhava ter seus 30 anos.

Hadassa parecia ser ainda bem jovem e parecia inofensiva,mais era muito esperta e ganhou seus jogos fazendo armadilhas quase imperseptíveis aos olhos de seus também foi pra arena com 17 ém é uma moça bem que atualmente ela tem 23.

—Acho que esse ano temos dois galos de briga—falou Hadassa—O que você acha Aiko?

—Sei não Hass,a garota parece bem dissimulada—respondeu ele. Não pude deixar de fazer uma cara de indignação.

—Acha que eu sou dissimulada?—perguntei chateada por ter passado uma primeira impressão muito ruim.

—Se for ,o público vai te amar—falou Aiko dando uma piscadela pra .

—E o garoto? É forte mesmo ou só é um brigão mal-educado?—continuou Hadassa dirigindo a pergunta a Aiko.

—Ele é esperto. Parece bem forte també uma boa aparência...quem sabe né?—respondeu ele

—Você me conhece por acaso pra me julgar?—falou Caius

—Digamos que eu não precise te conhecer—respondeu Aiko sem olhar pro garoto que estava cerrando os dentes.—Já trabalhar com a garota.—disse ele mudando de assunto.

—Tá bem então—respondeu Hadassa.

O resto do jantar foi só uma conversa entre os mentores sobre uma reforma na casa dela,ou algo do fiz questão de ouvir porque tudo estava deliciosamente tanto que me senti estufada o resto da queria agradecer ao cozinheiro,mas me disseram que quem cozinha são Anoxes,Avonexs...um negócio desses aí,e que esses tais são proibidos de falar com a gente,ou é a gente que não pode falar com eles... não prestei muita atenção mesmo!

Voltei pro quarto e coloquei como pijamas uma calça fina e uma blusa de pensando em minha mãe quando ouvi batidas na porta.


	5. Chapter 5

—Quem é?—estava até com medo da resposta.

—Caius,Caius Teláqua—por que ele falou o sobrenome?

—Já vou—falei meio sem ânimo.Não,eu estava completamente sem ânimo.

Abri a porta esperando um soco ou algo do tipo,mais ele foi até normal comigo.

—Oi—falou de um jeito manso até ,sendo quem era...

—Oi... —respondi muito desconfiada

—Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter rido e ter falado daquele jeito com você mais prometi ao Meridan que ia ser legal com você... tenho falhado pra caramba.—ele olhava rapidamente nos meus olhos e depois olhava pros chinelos que calçava.

Não tinha como continuar brava depois de ouvir uma coisa como conhecia o irmão e sabia que eu ia sofrer com sua atitude,daí a tal promessa...OBRIGADA MERIDAN,sinto sua falta.

—Certo,desculpas aceitas.E por favor me descuple por te chamar de palhaço,brutamontes e imbecíl.—desabafei.

—Você não me chamou de brutamontes,nem de imbecíl.—disse ele sorrindo,o que era algo completamente novo pra mim.

—Eu pensei isso , e estou pedindo desculpas.—ele tiha um sorriso cativante e convidativo,como o de bem que ele era o mais velho,então Meridan tinha o sorriso como o dele.

—Sabe o que eu reparei agora?—parecia até um outro ser humano que estava na minha frente.—Nunca fomos apresentados oficialmente—me estendeu a mão— Oi eu sou Caius Teláqua .

—Pátara Banks—apertei sua mão e me esforcei pra retribuir o sorriso.—Não quer entrar e a gente pede chocolate quente?—uma nova amizade nos jogos era prejuizo, mas naquela hora eu prometi ser legal também.

—Na verdade,tô muito cheio ,eu estava indo na cozinha pedir um chá que não tem no cardápio.—respondeu sério

—Posso ir também? Meu estômago está doendo,comi demais hoje—falei rindo um pouco.

—Tá bem—respondeu.

O resto do tempo ficamos combinado de sermos gentis um com o outro,não significava necessáriamente que íamos nos entender o chá e bebemos tudo em silê delicioso e passou minha dor no estômago bem rá estava relaxando e começando a me sentir sonolenta ,Caius fala:

—Vamos assistir tv? Aiko e Hadassa nos mandaram de volta pro quarto e nem vimos as outras colheitas.

—Claro,eu vou pegar papel e caneta pra gente anotar o que quiser.—falei me levantando e indo numa mesinha embaixo da tv onde realmente tinha papel e canetas.

Caius ligou a tv .Nós sabíamos que ia estar passando a reprise das colheitas porque a Capital repete várias e várias e várias vezes até o desfile dos calados e prestamos muita atenção em tudo. Eu comecei a fazer anotações do tipo:

Distrito 1- Garoto assustador,Garota mortífera, os dois foram voluntários.

Distrito 2-Garoto voluntário,Garota escolhida,porém muito perigosa.

Distrito 3- Garoto deve ter 14,Garota chorou muito,16 anos.

Distrito 4-Garoto deve ter 13,Garota 17,nehum voluntário ( totalmente incomum)

E assim foi com os outros distritos até que chegou no de anotar tudo e fiquei observando como nosso distrito era pela televisã plantações,apenas grama e muito capim,com uma cerca enorme eletrificada que nos privava do mundo exterior.

Chegou o momento que fui sorte eu parecia muito entediada e nada surpresa, apenas uma pessoa acoradada de seus nunca fui muito de chorar,por isso soube conter bem as lágrimas.

Quando Caius foi chamado sua expressão mudou ele parecia apreensivo,depois seu rosto ficou feroz e mortí momento que Meridan tenta ser voluntariar e eu grito NÃO,os comentaristas disseram que eu finalmente estava prestando atenção em tudo que estava acontecendo.E quando dei um tapa no braço de Caius,todos disseram que devia haver uma rivalidade antiga entre nós.

Parei um minuto pra olhar pra estava com o rosto enterrado na almofada e seu ombros muito rígidos,é mais doloroso lembrar da colheita pra ele do que pra mim.

—Talvez seja a hora de irmos dormir—falei tocando no seu ombro com um pouco de receio.

—Não—respondeu com o jeito bruto costumeiro—Vamos terminar de assistir primeiro.

Nem minha atenção se voltou para a televisão eles já estavam no garoto do Distrito 11,que era pequeno,devia ter 13 anos,ele chorava e uma mulher gritava desesperadamente seu nome.

O Distrito 12 teve duas crianças com cara de muitas tésseras.O garoto era magro e bem alto,talvez 17 anos.A menina era bem magra e tinha devia ter minha altura,talvez 16 anos.

O selo da Capital apareceu,o hino tocou e eu desliguei a televisã continuou ali parado,me encarando com uma expressão meio assustadora,como se fosse partir pra cima de mim a qualquer momento.

—O que foi que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto?—perguntei sem rodeios

—Eu odeio quase todo mundo—respondeu friamente

—Mas me odeia mais—completei

—Não,só não entendo—replicou

—Não entende o quê ?—falei quase gritando

—Porque Meridan gosta tanto de você.—disse se levantando e me dando as costas,me deixando de boca aberta.

Que mania infeliz de falar as coisas pela metade tem essa família Teláqua! Largam uma bomba no meu frágil equilíbrio interno e vão embora ignorando o que eu tenho a dizer!

Cheguei irada no meu quarto com minha cabeça latejando e achei que nunca ia pegar no sono,quando me dei conta estava tendo um sonho terrível.


	6. Chapter 6

OIIIIIIIII leitores e leitoras da minha humilde fic!

Eu sei que isso é meio chato,mais eu poderia estar matando,roubando,me prostituindo e só estou pedindo umas reviews...

Eu queria saber o que vcs pensam e o que poderia melhorar na fic,ou se vcs acham que meu trabalho é um horror eu queria saber tbm...

¬¬ se vcs já cegaram aqui meus parabéns.

Prometo que as coisas vão ficar um tanto mais interessantes ( o tom de suspense)

Mandem reviews e façam do mundo da sua escritora um lugar melhor S2


	7. Chapter 7

Eu estava correndo,em direção ao ço gritos chego na origem dos gritos encontro Jeany sendo carregada pelos pés e mãos pelos garotos dos Distritos 1 e ão se preparando para jogá-la amarrada num rio e quando eu grito e eles direcionam sua atenção a mim. Eu pego o garoto d jogo contra uma parede que aparece do nada ( a grande lógica dos sonhos) e o derrubo no sonho não é o desaparece e agora eles vem enfurecidos contra ço a gritar desesperadamente:

—Mããããããe! Mããããããe!

E consigo ver ao longe sua figura se aproximando ,mas não o suficiente para chegar tempo e me o medo em mim crescendo de forma não tinha absolutamanete nada que pudesse usar para me defender. Eles estavam quase me não conseguia correr,tudo que conseguia fazer era gritar minha mãe.

Acordei com o coração bem que eu não fico gritando nem me esperniando emquanto durmo,caso contrário o trem todo estaria acordado agora.

Me levantei num salto,o que fez que a cabine toda girasse a meu quis saber que horas eram,pois quanto mais tarde ficava ,mais perto era a hora da minha morte.

Corri direto pro banheiro ao lembrar que hoje seria o dia em que chegaríamos à tudo que tinha comido ontem à noite,inclusive o chá que tomei com Caius.

me disse ontem que Meridan gosta "tanto" de ainda não fazia sentido algum na minha mente.Não eramos próximos nem nada,e eu não acredito nessa história de amor à primeira ás eu nem me lembro como foi que nos só sei que voltar pra casa e dar os pêsames por ter matado seu irmão não ia ser nadinha fácil.

—FOCO Pátara! Lembre-se do que a mamãe disse "Não deixe que nada te impeça de voltar "—falei pra mim mesma.

Fui procurar uma roupa do jeito que eu uma calça preta que tinha um tecido muito bom,e uma blusa azul-marinho que ia até a altura dos primeira vez parei pra procurar um calçado e terminei achando uma bota muito bonita,de couro puro,que ia até metade da panturrilha.

Voltei pro banheiro e tomei um banho morno,parecido com o de ontem,repetindo todo o processo de lavar o cabelo e o trambolho vir me as roupas,que eram muito confortáveis e penteei o cabelo fazendo meu habitual rabo-de-cavalo.

Olhei pela pequena janela da minha cabine,ainda parecia muito cedo,então deitei de novo na cama a pensar no que me o desfile,depois os treinos e a o momento da morte.

É incrível como a vida passa mesmo diante de nossos olhos,só que é um pouquinho mais devagar do que todos de muitas perguntas que queria ter feito e não fiz,desculpas que deveria ter pedido,ou momentos alegres que eu queria ter compartilhado com as pessoas que eu mais amava,e no entanto essas coisas jamais seriam feitas,nem mesmo se eu voltasse pra casa viva.

Cabelo-Colorido bateu na minha porta e eu percebi que não era tão cedo assim como eu esperava.

—Pátara querida,temos um dia cheio de aventuras hoje,venha se juntar a nós!—falou batendo insistentemente na porta.

—Já vou querida—respondi secamente.

Saí do quarto e ela já estava batendo com seu jeito irritante contra a porta de Caius,que quando saiu estava lindo,pra ser uma camisa azul-turquesa que combinava perfeitamente com o tom de seus olhos e seu cabelo como de costume estava bagunçado e eu comecei a perguntar a quanto tempo ele tinha sem se pentear.Não pude conter um pequeno sorriso que brotou nos meus lábios.

—Que foi?—perguntou ainda de mal-humor

—Qual foi a última vez que se penteou ?—perguntei agora com um sorriso completo no meu rosto.

—Eu gosto assim—respondeu quase como uma criança sem graça enquanto passava os dedos na frente do cabelo

— Eu tô só brincando,seu besta—disse enquanto caminhava à sua frente.

O café da manhã estava maravilhoso com um monte de comidas esquisitas e mais cuidado dessa vez pra não passar mal . Quando estávamos no final da refeição,percebi que todos não trocaram uma só palavra. Foi quando Hadassa tentou puxar assunto:

—Então Núria (acho que ela estava falando com Cabelo-Colorido),quando chegamos à Capital?

—Chegaremos em menos de uma hora —respondeu Cabelo-Colorido,ér , quer dizer ,Núria.

—É mais do que tempo para termos uma conversinha moça—falou meu "mentor" Aiko apontando com o garfo pra mim .

Eu parei de levá-lo a serio no momento que ele disse que o público me amaria se eu fosse ão apenas o olhei e voltei minha atenção a um prato delicioso que eu estava comendo e nem sequer sabia o nome.

Quando terminamos,eu e Aiko fomos pra uma sala bem espaçosa e muito parecida com a sala do Edifício de Justiça na qual eu vi minha família pela última vez.

Aiko se sentou num sofá e apontou pra que eu me sentasse em frente a ficou me encarando por uns 10 segundos o que me fez enrigecer todos os meus músculos pra não mostrar fraqueza.

—Temos que resolver qual será sua vai ser sensual—deu uma pausa esperando minha reação e eu fiz que não com a cabeça—Ou bruta que não gosta de conversa,ou irônica,ou revoltada ... acho que o que se encaixa melhor pra você é a garota feliz e deslumbrada.

—Por quê acha que serve pra mim?—perguntei curiosa

—Porque você consegue passar uma inocência você foi perfeita na hora do jantar ,sendo doce e irônica,o publico ama essas idiotices.

—Eu só fiz aquilo pra irritar o Caius—me justifiquei meio culpada

—Não fique por aí se você tem um dom,use-o a seu favor.É o conselho mais importante que posso te dar.

—Obrigada,eu acho—falei meio sem graça enquanto ele sorria pra mim—Tem mais alguma coisa que e deva saber ou fazer?

—Você tem que seguir essa linha de personalidade o tempo todo pra se lembrarem de você.Assim que nosso trem estiver cehagndo ,Núria vai nos que corra pra janela,sorria e acene do mesmo jeito que fez ontem,entendeu?

—Entendido—disse sorrindo o mais boba e deslumbrada que conseguia.

—Ó ponha um vestido bem delicado e solte o ê parece muito durona com essa roupa.

Fiz uma careta e quando já estava quase do lado de fora da sala ele gritou:

—Quando conhecer sua equipe de preparação NÃO RESISTA! VAI DOER MAS NÂO RESITA!

—OK—gritei de volta.

Fui rapido pra minha cabine ecomecei a vasculhar uma roupa mais "delicada".Achei um vestido rosa-claro muito delicado e me troquei às pressas. Coloquei uma sapatilha branca baixa e achei uma fita também branca que usei como faixa de olhei no espelho e parecia que tinha 13 anos ,em vez de 17.

Como combinado,fui pra maior janela do trem e fiquei lá esperando nossa também apareceu, estava o mesmo de mais sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço esquerdo sobre meus ombro,me fazendo chegar mais perto e disse:

—Juro que se não me disser onde está a Pátara eu te jogo desse trem—e continuou abraçado comigo

—Haha,muito engraçado colega tributo—falei já tentando treinar meu novo jeito de falar.

—Mas agora é sério Pátara.O que fizeram com você?—ele parecia realmente preocupado

— É minha nova abordagem pra o público—falei sendo eu mesma—Estou tão horrível assim?—falei fingindo trsiteza com meu novo jeito de falar.

—Não—respondeu bem sério—Está não parece você—falou tocando a ponta do meu cabelo.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos e não parecíamos desconfortá a perceber que não éramos tão opostos minha atenção para a janela que apenas fornecia borrões de tão rápido que o trem ia.

—Já estou me perdendo—não evitei dizer.

Ele chegou mais perto e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu obro .

—E quem é você a partir de agora?—perguntei sem me mexer.

—O -humorado e quieto.—eu pude sentir seu sorriso também.

Ouivimos um eco pelo corredor mas continuamos do mesmo jeito.O eco foi se aproximando e eu soube que era Núria,porque o eco tinha voz fina e ficava repetindo com uma animação tremenda:

—Chegamos!Chegamos!Chegamos!

Me afastei de Caius mas antes dei um beijinho em sua bochecha e entrei no personagem outra vez.Núria com seus sapatos de saltos assustadoramente altos ainda conseguia dar pulinhos,o que denunciava que ela ainda era jovem.

—Crianças,chegamoooossss!—ela disse sem conseguir conter sua emoção.

—Oh que bom!—disse fingindo—Lindas roupas aí vou eu!—comecei a dançar pela sala enquanto Núria ria e batia palmas pra mim.

Voltei ao meu lugar na janela que agora transimita imagens bem nítidas do que seria meu lar pelos próximos dias:a Capital

N/A: e ai gente? o que estão achando da fic? ~le suspense~

comentem plis o que acharam...


	8. Chapter 8

Colorido.É a melhor palavra que posso usar pra descrever esse carnaval que é a obviamente muito grosseiro,rosa muito vibrante e amarelo que dói nos meu papel era fingir que amava tudo aquilo e que turo era perfeitamente lindo então...

Aiko disse que eu não deveria resistir à meus estilistas,e que eu iria sentir uma dor insuportável,mesmo assim devia sorrir e ser que estava começando a me arrepender dessa garota que concordei em ser.

—Uiuiuiui—eu suspirava baixinho a cada puxão de pelos ou de queria ser forte e não ser uma tributo difícil de se trabalhar,mas a situação não ajudava nadinha.

—Desculpe querida,estamos quase acabando—disse uma mulher te tinha o cabelo mais cheio de cores que o arco-í estava achando incrível como eu era "querida " por toda minha equipe!

—Tudo bem querida— respondi sorrindo de volta a Arco-Íris,que foi como a apelidei.

Minha equipe e preparação consistia em três pessoas super-coloridas da Capital: Arco-Íris,um homem de pele amarela cor de ouro que chamei de Cobre e outro homen com cabelos mais compridos que os meus que apelidei de Abbastanza que em algum momento da minha vida ouvi dizer que significava bastante em uma língua antiga da era Pré-Panem.

Eles esticaram meu cabelo,mas não cortaram muito a meu uns dez produtos diferentes no meu rosto e falar que durante o processo eu estava sem roupa e meu rosto corava a cada cinco minutos,com cada pequeno toque que não era algo muito agradável pra sentia vulnerável demais.E com todos aqueles banho que levavam minhas camadas de pele,me sentia mais em perigo ainda.

Passaram uns negócios que sei que são maquiagem,só não sei especificar onde vai o quê.Me disseram que minha estilista iria me deixar fabulosa e eu iria fazer um grande sucesso.Dúvido muito! Todos os anos somos fantasiados de vaqueiros,ou de vacas,o que é muito somos esquecidos pela falta de criatividade dos estilistas.

Me deixaram sozinha e disseram que era melhor que eu ficasse sem roupa por !E se minha roupa for simplismente uma pintura como em um ano que só pintaram manchas pretas nos corpos dos tributos e uma tiara com chifrinhos ridículos?Minha mãe não me deixou ver muita coisa porque ainda era muito me lembro de me imaginar no lugar deles e morrer de vergonha por apenas corria sério risco de parar na mesma situaçã meus imaginei em casa novamente,e claro,de o barulho da porta e voltei à realidade.

A mulher que entrou no quarto era muito jovem.Não parecia ser muito mais velha que máximo 20 o cabelo castanho natural até a metade do cabelo e nas pontas,duas variações de rosa : um bem claro quase branco e um rosa-choque .Usava um vestido bem apertado na cintura e usava saltos de em media 15 cm,o que a deixava na mesma altura que a imaginar essa moça sem devia ficar muito baixinha.E parecia ter um carinho especial por sapatos eram rosa,seu cinto era de um rosa muito vibrante por cima de um vestido até normal preto , e seus lábios tinham um tom rosa cor da comida chamada chiclete que provei no trem.

—Olá,meu nome é Camille e serei sua estilista—disse ela sorrindo e olhando nos meu olhos sem se importar com o fato de eu estar sem roupa

— sou..

—Pátara Banks—dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

—É meu dever saber com o que vou trabalhar—disse ela ainda sorrindo—Levante-se e dê uma volta por favor meu bem—fez um movimento circular com o dedo indicador e eu obedeci.Não posso negar que encolhi os ombros quando ela me olhou dos pés à cabeça.

—Muito bem,se quiser pode por o roupão agora—disse ela e tive de me controlar pra não sair correndo atrás do roupão.

Depois de vestir o ropão eu tive que perguntar sendo minha nova personagem inoscente:

—Então,o que seremos esse ano?Vacas ou vaqueiros?—fiz a pergunta do modo mais inoscente que conseguia para não parecer rude,apenas boba.

—Sabe,eu sou nova nos Jogos Vorazes e estava tão cansada quanto você desses figurinos do Distrito fazer algo bem diferente esse ano.O que exatamente voces fazem lá no 10?

Não gostei da como estilista devia saber o que fazíamos e desenhar roupas a partir daí.

—Nós temos muitos rebanhos.—comecei—De todos os ,cabras,porcos,cavalos e até galinhas.

—Mas aqui na Capital não recebemos bois e vacas—refutou ela—O que chega qui são litros e litros de leite de todo tipo e carnes variadas,e couro com que forramos os bancos de carro.É exatamente o que vocês vão vestir esse nao.

—Vamos vestir bancos de carro e carne?—perguntei realmente confusa.

—Quase te trocar e você verá.

Minha equipe voltou pra sala e me vendaram para que a ropua fosse uma surpresa.Ó ia desfilar sem nem saber direito o que estava algo deslisando pelo corpo e era bem ser um colan ou algo do tiraram a venda mas tive de continuar de olhos fechados enquando pintavam meu rosto com sabe-se lá o meu cabelo,pude também meus pés e mãos ,e durante esse tempo só lembrava do ano que os tributos foram nus pro não estava nua,mas não muito confortável com a situação de qualquer forma.

Me colocaram em pé e batiam palmas e parabenizavam uns aos abri os olhos vi uma pessoa branca,não pálida,mas inteiramente branca.A única coisa que se salvava eram seus aolho que estavam muito verdes.O cabelo era cheio e com cachos brancos,igual ao resto de seu corpo. Sua roupa era muito colada ao corpo e parecia que na verdade não usava roupa nenhuma,apenas uma cobertura de mulher no espelho era parecia um barril de leite fresco que tinha criado que tinha um momento que a roupa colada parava e a pintura começava,mas não consegui estava horrível e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

—Espere querida tem mais—disse Arco-Íris mexendo no meu cabelo que começou a flutuar com suavidade,parecendo ondas de um lago empurradas pelo vento.

—O que é isso?—falei sorrindo tentando tocar meu cabelo,mas Camille me parou.

—São mini ventiladores em forma de presilhas que posicionamos no seu cabelo.—respondeu ela.

—Uau!—foi tudo que saiu da minha boca a partir daí.

—Você tem muita sorte porque o estilista de Caius queria apenas pintar seu corpos,mas o convenci a fazer essa roupa confortável.

Quando encontro Caius não demora nem um segundo para ver que estamos completamente esta todo pintado de vermelho.Nã é um pedaço de carne em forma de que arancaram sua pele e podemos ver cada músculo de seu corpo grande. Sei que ele também está com um colan,caso contrário ele não estaria sorrindo pra mim desse jeito.

—Você esqueceu de vestir a pele de novo Caius?—disse rindo feito besta

—E você precisa tomar um solzinho minha cara—respondeu segurando minha mão e me girando como em uma dança.

Vamos para o andar de baixo que é basicamente um estábulo bem grande.A cerimônia de abertura já vai começ tributos estão sendo colocados em suas devidas carruagens com cavalos nossos são marrons cor de chocolate e tem pelos brilhantes como couro engraxado.

Subimos na carruagem e observo todas as outras crianças .Indo pro abate assim como eu e Caius.Não dá tempo de fazer mais nada,o hino de Panem começa e as carruagens começam a andar.


	9. Chapter 9

Meu amore de leitores e leitoras do meu Brasil e proximidades.

Mil descuplas pela demora de postar o cap 8

Qunado comecei a escrever me prometi nunca demorar de postar e me tornei meu maior pesadelo.

Eu travei no desfile masi consegui.

Não foi a melhor coisa do mundo esse cap mais...Saiu.

Vo postar logo o próximo,prometo.

Deixem reviews e façam do meu mundo um lugar melhor

bjs bjs tcahu tchau


	10. Chapter 10

Minha mente estava completamente confusa com todos aqueles gritos e aqueles holofotes piscando na minha direçã para os lado não estava ajudando muito então eu resolvi olhar para o telão e observar as roupas dos outros distritos.

O Distrito 1 não tinha nada de muito diferente,brilhantes,coberto de jóias,um sucesso como sempre.O Distrito 2 estava usando ridículos uniformes de Pacificadores,pra mostrar que eram Carreiristas.O Distrito 3 estava todo enrolado em fios de cobre e soltavam faíscas a cada 5 segundos,fazendo parecer que levavam choques.

O Distrito 4 estava simplismente deslumbrante.A garota que devia ter minha idade e tinha feições delicadas usava uma mini blusa dourada que ia até acima do usava uma saia que começava abaixo do umbigo e tinha formato de cauda de peixe.a saia caia até o chão e era de um tom de verde muito bonito,o que lembrava escamas.O garoto usava uma calça com pernas bem folgadas cor de bronze e no lugar de camisa,uma rede tecida com fios dourados. Estava sem usavam coroas( a da garota acima) com pérolas e pareciam a realeza do e pescadores se curvariam diante radiando imponência.

Fiquei completamente boba olhando meus adversários loiros de pele vi os outros apertou minha cintura,o que me fez gritar,mas o grito foi abafado pelo som da multidão que gritava nossos para ele ,que começa a acenar meio serio,como se não existisse empolgação no mundo capaz de melhorar sua performace.

Vejo que as pessoas estão apontando pra mim,mas não rindo,nem debochando,acho até que estão gostando do Distrito 10 esse sorrir como minha nova personagem e acenar de um jeito bem suave que combine com meu cabelo esvoaçante.

Nos observo pelos telões espalhados pelas ruas da luminosa Capital. Pareço muito se fosse uma ilusão assistida por parece mais rígido e fixo no chão do que câmeras fitam o Distrito conheço a é um pouco mais baixa que eu e parece lutar pra se manter firme na frente do pú ter 15 ou 16 pele morena e olhos muito escuros que se perdem na noite iluminada .Sua roupa consistia em um vestido vermelho com pintinhas amarelas e um chapéu verde,o que me fazia pensar que ela havia fugido de uma plantação de morangos.Já o garoto de seu distrito estava vestido de limão siciliano.O pobre coitado tremia e estava tão encolhido que mal o víamos.

O Distrito 12 estava como de carvão e com aquele uniforme grosseiro de mineiro. Seriam esquecidos como em todos os anos.E cá entre nós o mentor deles não ajudava em um bêbado que nunca estava em si pra ajudar ninguém.

Voltei a acenar e as doze carruagens entraram na mansão do presidente. As câmeras alternavam o tempo de cada distrito aparecer,mas sempre parava por mais tempo nos Distritos 1,4,10 e 11.O presidente Snow nos dá as boas vindas oficiais e as carruagens seguem para o centro de treinamento que vai ser minha casa/prisão pelos próximos dias.

Nossos times de preparação estão tagarelam sobre como estávamos incríveis apesar de nosso mentores não terem nem se dado ao luxo de nos aconselhar sobre sorria e agredecia a todos como a sorridente que concordei em ser,mas Caius estava atuando perfeitamente o seu "cara emburrado".

Hadassa aparece e nos gratifica ,dizendo que nós fomos um grande sucesso do desfile:

—Não se animem muito,mas já contatei alguns interessados em voces—disse ela passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho comprido.

—Onde está Aiko? Onde você estava? Por que não estavam no inicio do desfie pra nos dar algum conselho? Que tipo de mentores voces são?—indagou certeza que por baixo de toda maquiagem de carne ele estava vermelho.

—Aiko está doente,ele passou mal pouco antes de vocês irem pros estava com ele,sou uma das poucas pessoas em que ele confia.Nós somos ótimos mentores,mas não somos feitos de aç Caius,ás vezes pessoas ficam doentes!—respondeu ela já alterada.

Caius diminuiu sua agressividade e Hadassa diminuiu a rigidez dos músculos e quando não parecia mais que um ia pular na garganta do outro eu fui falar com ela.

—Hass,eu quero vê-lo—disse sinceramente

— Ele está esperando você garota—disse ela pegando minha mão enquanto andamos em silêncio pelo corredor .

Quando chegamos na porta do quarto,ela fez um sinal com a cabeça,pra que eu entrasse e fui o mais silenciosa que pude.

—Toc-toc—falei baixinho ao entrar no quarto

— Olha aí minha garota—disse ele apontando pra mim,o que me lembrou da fantasia na qual estava senti um monstro por estar tão satisfeita com aquele desfile enquanto meu mentor estava de cama.

—Olha aí o meu mentor —disse apontando de volta,fazendo ele rir um pouco—O que você tem Aiko?—Perguntei fazendo piada—Sua cara tá ótima!

—Primeiramente,obrigado por elogiar meu rosto—foi minha vez de rir—Segundo,eu tenho muitos problemas,o que me aflige hoje em especial é uma dor na eu estava nos jogos,meu último adversário foi um garoto mosntruoso do antes de matá-lo,ele enfiou o tridente nas minhas costas e quase quebrou minha sorte eu não fiquei paralítico,mesmo aqui na Capital os tratamentos com a coluna são muito complicados e raros.

—Nossa—Foi o que consegui dizer.

—Ah,não pense que eu te chamei aqui pra ficar me quexando como uma só quero deixar bem claro que não importa o que eu tenha,eu vou continuar sendo seu mentor e não vou te abnadonar na arena está bem?—sua expressão era bem séria.

—Está bem,muito obrigada—respondi assumindo o mesmo ar sério.

Hass entrou no quarto e disse que estava na hora dos remédios e era melhor eu ir jantar.Só então dei um pouco de atenção ao meu estômago e percebi que o pobrezinho estava implorando por comida."Longe de mim ignorar tal pedido" pensei enquanto voltava pro meu quarto pra ficar mais normal pro jantar.Só agora eu percebia a grandiosidade do lugar. Meu quarto era do tamanho da nossa casa de empregados ,só que coberta de veludo e cheia de botões por toda parte.Não sei pra que servem nem metade deles, e acho também que não vou ter tempo de descobrir.


	11. Chapter 11

O banheiro daqui é quase do tamanho da nossa casa no Distrito muito mais botões aqui do que em todo distrito nunca vou aprender a usar nem metade deles!

Tomo um banho muito complicado pra tirar toda essa maquiagem e pego uma calça leve e um blusão bem confortá que não vão se importar se aparecer no jantar de pijamas.

Vou direto pra sala de jantar com o cabelo solto pra terminar de secar e encontro apenas Camille e um rapaz jovem parecido com ela .Ele usava roupas até normais e tinha cabelo escuro curto,olhos escuros e apenas um desenho de raio dourado na bochecha esquerda.

—Boa noite—disse meio tímida.

—Oi querida—respondeu Camille quando me viu ,estirando a mão pra mim em sinal pra que eu sentasse a seu lado.—Como está se sentindo a estrela do Distrito 10?—Perguntou ela com seu jeito engraçado de falar.

—Eu não seria nada essa noite se não fosse po você—respondi sendo a garota inoscente—Mas onde estão todos os outros?

—Núria já está vindo,Caius preferiu pedir o jantar no quarto e Hadassa está no quarto com Aiko e disse que vai jantar com ele lá—respondeu—Oh! Onde estão meus modos?!—mudou de assunto bruscamente—Pátara,eu te apresento meu irmão é o estilista de Caius.

—Irmão?—pergunto sorrindo meio confusa—Não sabia,desculpe.—falei pra Camille —Prazer Festo—disse me dirigindo ao rapaz de olhos escuros que me olhava sem expressão.Não disse meu nome porque sempre que vou me apresentar por aqui já sabem quem sou.E sendo estilista do meu Distrito,ele sem dúvida sabe meu nome.

—Desculpe gente,mas eu acho que vou jantar no meu quarto também.Só vim aqui pra justificar— verdade queria ir falar com Caius.—Estou bem noite.

—Boa noite—respondeu o casal de irmão tão parecidos de formas diferentes.

Fui andando pelos corredores na esperança de que o quarto da frente continuasse sendo o do meu companheiro arriscar e bater na porta.

—Entra—Respondeu a voz do outro lado,que por sorte era de Caius .

Entrei e me deparei com Caius sem camisa,deitado na cama enorme do seu quarto,devorando um dos muitos pratos à sua estava muito engraçado,jogado na cama,descabelado mais que o comum e com o rosto sujo com mais de um tipo de molho.Não pude deixar de rir daquela situação.

—Núria ia surtar se te visse assim—falei chegando mais perto

—Eu sabia que era você—respondeu se lavantando —Por isso pedi jantar pra dois—apontou para a enorme mesa que tinha ali e que estava repleta de comida

—Como sabia que eu viria aqui?

—Eu não fui jantar,Hass e Aiko estão no quarto dele...eu sabia que você não ia aguentar aqueles três da Capital por muito tempo,e tinha esperança que viesse perguntar por que eu não fui.—Falou chegando perto e me puxando pela mão pra sentar com ele na mesa.

—Então por que você não foi jantar com a gente?—perguntei,vendo que agora ele assumia uma expressão séria.

—Já estou cheio da falsidade de todos aqui!—começou—Nos tratam como realeza,mas daqui a menos de uma semana ,vão vibrar com nossas mortes—parou,e se debruçando na mesa continuou—Eu só queria voltar pra casa,mas já que não posso simplismente pegar um cavalo e ir,vou aproveitar a comida,o conforto e sua companhia—terminou dando de ombros.—A propósito,o que Aiko tem?

Eu ainda estava mastigando um negócio que parecia macarrão,e estava meio em choque pelas coisas que ele tinha me dito,então fiz sinal pra que ele esperasse eu terminar de terminei respondi:

—Ele sente dores fortes de coluna,por causa do garoto que enfiou um tridente nas suas costas

—Seria muito estranho se eu fozesse uma visita?—perguntou de boca cheia—Eu não tenho certeza,mas acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.

—Bobagem,ele ia gostar da sua ã voce deveria não,já está meio tarde.—respondi.

Terminamos de jantar trocando apenas palavras bobas,como as roupas dos achou todos ridículos,e disse que tudo aquilo era uma bela palhaçada.Não posso dizer que discordava da última parte.

—Olha só a bagunça que isso aqui ficou—disse ele rindo—eu vou chamar os avoxes e eles arrumam tudo rapidinho—faou enquanto pegava no interfone e falava com algúem na outra linha.

—Podemos ir pro meu quarto enquanto eles terminam aqui.—sugeri

— deixa só por uma camisa,pra que não achem nada estranho—falou meio sem graça—Nunca se sabe né?

Fomos pro meu quarto,que parecia um santuário,comparado com a zona do quarto de sentamos na cama e ficamos em silêncio.Não pude evitar pensar em dois se parecem fisicamente,mas em questão de personalidade,Caius é a pessoa mais bipolar que já última conversa com Meridan me veio à tinha dito que pensava muito em mim ultimamente,e mais tarde,Caius tinha me dito que o irmão gostava "tanto" de .Aquilo era muita coisa de uma vez só.

Eu estava indo pros Jogos Vorazes com Caius.A intenção era que nos odiássemos,mas cada vez que passo mais tempo com ele,menos o que aquele ódio mortal por mim já passou.Já estávamos sozinhos a mais de uma hora e não tinhamos discutido.Não poderia nem imaginar a possibilidade de matar aquele loiro ao meu lado. Suspirei de novo.

—O que foi?—perguntou enquanto encostava a mão no meu ombro

—Não posso te matar —falei enterrando minha cabeça nas mãos

—Existem outros 22 tributos que querem me matar,não se preocupe,deixe que outra pessoa me mate—respondeu rindo descontraído.

—É isso que vai fazer comigo?—perguntei com medo da resposta

—Basicamente—respondeu sé que ele percebeu minha expressão ficar pensativa,por isso perguntou:

—Isso te ofende?

—Não—respondi.—Meridan—mudei de assunto—Eu quero falar sobre ele...aliás,quero que você fale sabe que ele sente algo por mim?Ele te disse?—disparei a falar.

—Tá bem, não gosta de falar sobre o assunto,mais tenho certeza que ele nutre algum sentimento por você. Quando alguém tenta falar mal de você ,ele te defende com unhas e sempre fala que você é uma boa pessoa,que a família é tudo pra você,e que você nunca tratou ninguém com grosseiria,nem mesmo as pessoas que mereciam,como eu por ter mais coisa,mas ele nunca fala sobre o assunto,mesmo que eu tente vigorosamente aconselhá-lo a se abrir.

Estou muito confusa não sou uma pessoa extraordiná especialmente bonita,nem a mais inteligente.O que Caius listou eu diria que são reflexos da boa educação que minha mãe me deu.Não é motivo pra sentir algo especial por bem que Caius não consegue conversar mais a fundo com o irmão,talvez ele mesmo tenha tirado conclusões erradas...

Fiquei calada encarando meu rival terminou de falar e estava esperando de eu absorvesse tudo que tinha me sentia na obrigação de responder,mas nada passava na minha repente,um bocejo surgiu nos meus lábios e nos tirou daquele situação constrangedora.

—Também estou com sono —disse ele se deitado na minha cama—Vou só tirar um cochilo aqui enquanto terminam no meu quarto,e depois volto pra lá.

Me puxou de forma que eu também deitei na cama.Não estávamos agarrados nem nada,a cama tinha espaço suficiente pra nós dois ficarmos bem longe um do assim,era estranho outra pessoa dividir a cama comigo não sendo minha mã com sono demais pra contestar...


	12. Chapter 12

Queridos leitores:

Eu não abandonei a fic,só estou sem tempo.

E vc não deixam reviews...

Me deixam triste,desmotivada

Só pra saberem,o próximo cap tá pronto,só quero 3 reviews pra publica-lo

Se não tiver esses três reviews, saberei que é o sinal pra parar de escrever

Digam absolutamente qualquer coisa,eu só quero saber que vcs lêem alguma coisa que eu escrevo

bjs e abraços,sem recentimento

Ade.


	13. Chapter 13

lindas por toda parte,exalando um perfume um líquido morno descendo pelo meu nariz em direção à passo os dedos suavemente pelo lugar descubro que é flores provavelmente são tó me abaixo pra pegar uma e meu dedos começam a arder e minha pele se deteriora deixando no lugar uma carne ço uma voz quase cantante chamar meu nome,mas não me mente grita pra que eu corra e saia daquele lindo lugar mortal mas meu corpo não alguns montinhos de terra com me aproximo leio o que está escrito:

"Aqui jaz as famílias Banks,Teláqua,Bertolini e Scroll"

Meus olhos se abrem e meu coração está vez fico mais grata ao meu sono arena ele pode ser uma boa qualidade,pois certamente vou ter sonhos horríveis e não quero que os carreiristas venham me "acalentar".

Quando me levanto devagar da cama tomo um me esquecido completamente que Caius estava no meu dorme tão relaxado que ninguém o julgaria olhando pra ele e começo a pensar o que irão dizer se estivermos no mesmo quarto de manhã.Não vai pegar nada á-lo não é uma opção,eu não á-lo seria dificíl,ele está dormindo que a saída que me resta é ir pro quarto dele e dormir por lá.Ainda estou com muito medo de sonhar de novo mas se ficar aqui trarei problemas pra nós dois.

Fui na ponta dos pés até o outro quarto que estava completamente diferento da bagunça que vi agora a deitei na cama sem tirar os cobertores e fiquei lembrando do dia que conheci Benjamim.Não sei por que me veio a mente logo agora.

Ainda me lembro que estava indo até o galinheiro com Zoran pegar ovos e vi o garoto sujo de cabelos e olhos escuros deitado na palha do chão enquanto sugava um ovo com uma fome que nunca tinha visto com pena do desespero com que ele comia uma coisa de gosto tão ruim como ovos Zoran,que também se a família toda se reuniu,votamos a favor que o garoto me senti muito importante naquele dia,por que o Sr. Bertolini deixou que eu e Norma Jean votássemos também.

— Pelo menos tenho boas lembranças—suspirei me levantando pra olhar o guarda-roupa de um monte de roupas escandalosas da Capital assim como no meu armário,e por um momento imaginei o garoto tirado a durão vestido num desses macacões colados.

Peguei uma camisa pólo branca que achei e fui tomar um banho que talvez ficasse mais relaxada e conseguiria dormir o cabelo com shampoo que o deixou cheirando a limão.

Voltei pra cama e abracei um seria o primeiro dia de treinamento,eu devia estar bem descansada,e com a mente bem disposta,mas me sentia um caco por fora e por sempre fui meio do contra.

Ouvi batidas na porta e reconheci a voz de Núria.

— Pátara,eu sei que você está aí,venha já aqui mocinha!

—Já vou,calminha aí— respondi tentando usar meu "novo jeito de falar".

Abri a porta e vi uma Núria não irritada,mais confusa,segurando Caius pelo braço,que tinha a expressão mais confusa ainda.

—Eu pensei que vocês sabiam quais eram seus respectivos quartos!—ela disse.

—Sabemos—comecei num tom de voz baixo,pra tentar contornar a situação— Mas estávamos conversando no meu quarto e ele dormiu—apontei pra Caius que começou a entender o que eu estava dizendo— e então eu fui pro quarto dele pra não parecer nada errado.

—Ainda é bem estranho,eu te garanto— ela falou soltando o braço de Caius e cruzando os braços.—Vá para o seu quarto e ponha a farda do treinamento,já estamos atrasados,Aiko quer dar algumas instruções pra você.

—Ele está melhor?—uma mistura de preocupação e esperança me percorreu naquele instante.

—Já vai descobrir — respondeu nos dando as costas e seguindo pelo corredor.

— Dormiu bem ?—perguntou Caius com um bocejo

—Isso não importa—disse querendo desconversar—temos que nos arrumar JÁ —disse imitando a voz da criatura de cabelos coloridos que cuidava de nós.

Nem esperei uma resposta,fui direto para o meu quarto e achei em cima da cama o fardamento: uma camisa com gola V preta,uma calça de um tecido estranho mais confortável e coturnos marrons,que serviram perfeitamente em mim.

Chegando na sala de refeições pude ver um Aiko relaxado,com um aspecto bem saudável,considerando seu estado ainda a estava sozinho, talvez a pedido próprio,Hadassa não o deixaria só em outra situação.

— Olá mentor—disse sorrindo e me sentando ao lado dele.

— Olá minha tributo—respondeu ele no mesmo tom,porém suas palavras tiveram um impacto inesperado pra Lembrei que por mais que tudo estivesse indo bem,eu não estava ali em uma viagem turística,eu ia matar e morrer em breve.

— É o que você é, se acostume—disse ele com seu tom irô confirmei com a cabeça.—Hoje no treinamento,eu quero que você treine sua escalada,sua mira e seu conhecimento com plantas,está bem?

—Certo—respondi secamente.

—Você não tem um talento específico,tem?—perguntou revirando os olhos

—Eu laço bem,mesmo em movimento—falei sem exageiros,eu era boa em laçar bezerros.

—Sei... Não ache que isso vai te salvar,precisa de muito mais do que corda pra voltar pra casa—me disse com um olhar duro.E olha que eu nem estava me gabando.

— Já terminou?—perguntei me fazendo de durona,embora tivesse um nó enorme na garganta

—Nã quero que você seja a garota inoscente e gentil,com todos os instrutores, e não exite em conversar com outros tributos,talvez faça alianças.E mais uma coisa: fique longe de Caius.

—Por que?— perguntei confusa

—Porque ele está fazendo o papel de um cara durão,bruto,e quando você está com ele,o garoto se torna gentil e sorridente,por isso fique longe dele,voces tem a tendênca de serem sinceros um com o outro.É para o bem de voces.

—Então tá...—Respondi pegando um bolinho sabesse-lá de que e fui em direção ao elevador.

Quando entrei,estava eu estivesse me adiantando um pouco,mas não queria voltar pro clima ruim que tomou conta do meu fiquei em dúvida de qual seria o andar do treinamento,porque tudo aqui na Capital,é cheio de botões,mas então o elevador abriu no oitavo andar e a garota entrou

— Bom dia!—comecei a por o plano em ação

Ela me deu uma olhada seca e meio sofrida,como se não quisesse me cumprimentar pelo fato de que em breve vamos nos entendia ela,eu sabia muito bem o que ela sentia,e não ia insistir,pelo menos não por enquanto.

O elevador foi abrindo nos outros andares,e alguns outros tributos entraram,até que chegamos ao primeiro andar.


	14. Chapter 16

Meus leitores (nem um pouco possessiva):

Eu queria pedir milhões,bilhões,todos os ões de desculpas possíveis.

Meu pc precisou ser reconfigurado e eu acabei perdendo uns tres capítulos já prontos ou iniciados da fic.

Ainda não tive tempo que começar tudo de novo pq tem esses dois projetos lá no colégio que estão me deixando mais lélé da cuca do que eu já sou.

Não quero desapontar vocês,só peço um pouquinho de paciência.

Vou começar ,ou melhor, recomeçar a publicar logo,assim espero.

Beijinhos e beijocas —Ade.


	15. Chapter 17

Distrito 1- Garoto assustador, Garota mortífera, os dois foram voluntários.

Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha mente enquanto aquele intimidador casal entrou no elevador. A garota tinha um Quê angelical,mas seu olhar inflamado de superioridade quebrava essa imagem.O garoto era grande, talvez até uns dez centímetros maior que eu.

O casal do Distrito 6, composto por um garoto e uma garota de quase a mesma idade e aparência idêntica se espremeu no fundo do elevador para abrir espaço para a loira com olhos de gato que fuzilava a todos com o olhar. O carreirista companheiro de distrito dela apenas deixava sua áurea falar por si só,com as costas e o pé esquerdo encostados na parede do elevador, ninguém pensaria em provoca-lo.

— Olha Ross — começou a garota do 1 em voz alta o suficiente para fazer o elevador inteiro ecoar —esse não é casal patético de irmãos do 6?—disse ela apontando com desdém para os dois.

— São primos, Star—respondeu Ross olhando para a parede oposta a ele com total desinteresse no que a loira cruel tinha a dizer.

—São tão pequenos e assustados... que patéticos!—respondeu—Ei! Aquela não é aquela garota do oito que é irmã de um vitorioso?

—Sim—Ross estava achando incrível como eles conversavam ignorando a todos.—Sabe Star, eu ouvi dizer que ele foi um dos vitoriosos mais cruéis de todos os jogos.

—Duvido que ela tenha recebido treinamento—respondeu a garota quase com irritação na voz pela falta de atenção que estava recebendo da garota do 8 que olhava para a frente,com verdadeira superioridade no olhar.—Tãao patético,repetia em tentativa de tirar seu alvo do sério.

Aquilo me irritou. Eu senti que seria a próxima.E eu não sou superior o suficiente para deixar passar,nem medrosa pra deixar ela me humilhar o máximo de inoscência e firmeza na voz que pude e antes de ser atacada e ataquei.

—Sabe o que mais eu acho PATÉTICO? O nome que algumas pessoas tem coragem de colocar em seu filhos.—fiz um olhar de contemplação, como se realmente estivesse refletindo sobre o assunto—Principalmente no Distrito 1.São nomes ridículos como :Moon , Ligth , STAR dentre outros.O que acha Star? Não é realmente PATÉTICO?

A garota me fitou com um olhar incrívelmente perigoso e suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas assustadoramente rápido. Ross me deu uma olhada do tipo "agora você assinou sua sentença de morte garota" e eu apenas dei o meu sorriso mais " eu não tenho medo de uma garota mimada",o que claramente a perturbou mais ainda.

Ela estava com a boca meio aberta,como se estivesse em dúvida se ia me responder ou pular no meu pescoç eu não sabia nada de luta corpo-a-corpo então estava torcendo pela primeira opção.

Coincidentemente o elevador abriu no momento em que ela parecia ter tomado sua decisão... Eu tinha a impressão que ela ia pular no meu pescoço.

O Distrito 6 saiu numa velocidade incrível do cubículo,não sem antes me dar um olhar misturado de pena e agradecimento por ter tomado uma atitude.

A garota do 8 sequer olhou para -a se afastar,pensei melhor,aquilo não era superioridade pura,tinha muito ódio no seu jeito de andar controlado.


	16. Chapter 18

Sabe, recapitulando, o meu dia não foi realmente ruim. Claro, aquele episódio no elevador vai garantir que eu seja uma das primeiras a ser caçada pelos Carreiristas, e provavelmente vou ser torturada, mas no mais está tudo bem.

Enquanto a lista de estações estava sendo lida para nós eu tentava me manter concentrada, mas sentia alguns olhares em mim. Como a garota do 1 que já está planejando o quão cruel será minha morte, ou a garota do 6 que deve estar se perguntando até agora se eu sou louca ou só uma inconsequente .

Mas eu não posso negar que o tamanho dos tributos, em especial dos garotos, meio que me assustou. O garoto do Distrito 2 é enorme,talvez 15 centímetros maior que deve treinar antes mesmo de saber ,o garoto do 1 me assusta tanto por seu físico enorme quanto pelo seu olhar.Não é algo convencido e esnobe como Star, é algo mais parecido com a plena consciência de suas habilidades.

Assim que fomos liberados, os Carreiristas correram para as plataformas de armas. Penso até que a aliança deles já está plenamente mesmo de completarmos um dia de treinamento eles já tem uma aliança.

Aiko me disse que eu não devia hesitar em conversar com os outros tributos para formar alianças. Mas eu primeiro precisei observar suas habilidades. Claro que a maioria de nós estamos aprendendo como segurar uma espada pela primeira vez,ou tendo as primeiras lições com nós ,mas mesmo assim...

Caius sequer olhou pra mim durante o treinamento. Acho que Hadassa também falou pra ele ficar longe de mim. As imagens que escolhemos passar para Panem são muito diferentes, e quando estamos juntos apenas somos um pouco mais nós mesmos e então ficar juntos não é realmente uma boa ideia.

Tentei aprender o máximo que podia a respeito de primeiros socorros, como fazer curativos e a respeito de plantas medicinais. Até comecei a fazer pequenas anotações para poder praticar um pouco mais no meu quarto. Tentei ser gentil com os instrutores e tentei mostrar o máximo de interesse no que eles diziam. A instrutora da seção de plantas venenosas, uma mulher com seus 40 anos e com olhos muito vermelhos, geneticamente modificados pela Capital, demonstrou muita satisfação quando passei quase uma hora fazendo testes e acertando 40 % das questões .

Tentei um pouco de escalada também. Mas caí de uma árvore artificial quando estava a uns 2 metros do chão. Meu calcanhar começou a reclamar então parei um pouco. Concordei em evitar a plataforma de nós, já que eu meio que conheço algumas armadilhas que usávamos para pegar galinhas fujonas e uma ou duas armadilhas que eu uso para segurar a cabra de lá de casa quando ela escapa.E também sei laçar um pouco.Não como o Benjamim ,que realmente é um gênio com laços, mas acho que consigo laçar alguém em movimento e içar a pessoa pelo pescoço,enforcando-a em uma árvore . Isso é algo que eu queria tentar na minha sessão particular com os gamemakers.

Durante o treino com lanças, no qual eu fui realmente não de todo ruim, eu troquei umas palavras com a garota do Distrito 11. Seu nome é Marissa Black e tem 17 anos. Mora com a mãe e tem um casal de irmãos mais novos.

No almoço, sentamos juntas e seu companheiro de distrito nos acompanhou. Não foi por acaso que no desfile de tributos eles estavam vestidos de morango e limão siciliano. Marissa trabalha coma mãe na plantação de morangos durante metade do ano e na outra metade fica trocando de lugar nos pomares.

Já Declan, companheiro de distrito dela, trabalha nos campos de limão sicilianos, que não são realmente grandes, com os irmãos e os pais .

Não falamos muito sobre nossas famílias , porque realmente dói lembrar dos que estão tão longe e inalcansáveis . Depois do almoço fomos juntas, eu e Marissa,para a plataforma de facas e ela se mostrou muito boa em combate corpo a corpo e em atirar lâminas.Já eu... sou um completo desastre!

No fim do dia, voltei pro meu andar com cada parte do meu corpo doendo,mas mantive o sorriso inoscente no meu rosto suado .


	17. Chapter 19

Chegando ao meu andar, mal olho para os mentores e vou direto para o meu quarto, tomar um bem merecido banho. Bem, não foi exatamente o que eu queria, apertei um botão errado e a água ficou gelada,me deixando mais tensa do que antes.

Quando saí, vesti um vestido qualquer e jantei rápido,sem falar logo,pela exaustão e tive sonhos horríveis, onde eu perdia todos com que eu me importava —minha mãe, Bem, Jeany, os gêmeos ,Coline e Zoran, o Sr. Bertoline e até Caius e Meridan estavam sendo atacados por bestantes e eu não podia ajuda-los.

Acordei com tudo calmo e escuro, parecia ainda ser noite, mas estava com medo de voltar a dormir pra ser sincera, então fui rever minhas anotações sobre as plantas medicinais e resolvi fazer uma lista do que eu queria fazer no próximo dia:

.Escalada (realmente preciso melhorar)

...Camuflagem

.Treinar mais um pouco com lanças (investir nessa habilidade há sempre lanças na arena e não é tão difícil fazer uma).

.Plantas comestíveis

.Propor uma aliança para Marissa e Declan

.EVITAR CONFUSÃO COM OS CARREIRISTAS

Lista pronta, eu fiquei pensando na minha mãe. Meus pensamentos sempre acabam voltando pra tudo agora parece distante e impossível de conseguir de minha mãe apesar de forte,vai sofrer muito quando eu disse quando eu morrer.Não significa que eu desisti de tentar,apenas que eu reconheço que minha capacidade de ficar viva á muito quando eu vi aqueles carreiristas treinando,como eles nunca erram o alvo,como parecem saudáveis e bonitos,e como sabem intimidar fez parte de mim querer desistir e chorar,e fugir .Mas outra parte gritou : Vá lá e se esforce mais ! Corra mais, lute mais, aprenda mais!Vença! Volte pra casa!

Tenho que ouvir a segunda voz, embora a primeira grite mais alto.

Meu coração bate tão rápido e tão cheio de dor que não consigo evitar derramar algumas lágrimas. Estou com com saudades de casa,por pior que as cosias em Panem sejam.E Caius está me ignorando de novo. No jantar ele só se dirigiu a mim pra pedir que eu passasse a pimenta pra ele. E por que diabos eu me importo com que ele faz ou deixa de fazer?

Preciso falar com algué maioria dos casos eu chamaria Jeany , ela daria o conselho perfeito e trançaria meu cabelo com suas mãos macias e eu me sentiria aqui ? Não tenho ninguém.

— Eu vou acabar ficando louca antes da arena!—falei e me surpreendi como minha voz soou tremula.

—Preciso sair daqui!—Falei empurrando meus cobertores e me jogando na direção do corredor

Quando chego à sala encontro Hadassa sentada anotando sabe-se lá o que num bloco de papel colorido.

Não consigo evitar um suspiro e digo

—Até o papel daqui é exageradamente colorido!—minha voz soou exausta.

Hass não desviou o olhar do bloco,mas respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa:

—Deixe-me adivinhar o que pesadelos com a arena,acordou e de repente o quarto pareceu muito abafado,e você sentiu como se fosse enlouquecer.

—Eu achei que a minha porta estava fechada

—É mais comum do que você pensa—diz ela dando de ombros

—É por isso que esta escrevendo ás duas da madrugada?

—Estou rabiscando algumas coisas para a entrevista de que muito vai depender de quanto ele tirar em sua seção particular.E você Pátara? Já tem ideia do que pode fazer?

—Mais ou menos —respondo meio Aiko é meu mentor,e ela está ajudando Caius.—Ainda tem coisas que quero aprender daqui até lá.

—Aposto que Aiko está planejando algo grande pra você.

Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com grande pra mim? Quando?Na entrevista? Na arena? Resolvi apenas confiar no meu mentor lindo e louco.

—Você sabe, ele também foi meu mentor.—eu não sabia mais assenti com a cabeça—Aquele cara é louco,mas sabe arrumar irá gostar de você.

—Tranquilizador —murmurei

Ela sorriu e finalmente olhou pra mim.

—Vá dormir garota Banks e aproveite o treinamento.

Virei-me e voltei pro meu quarto sem vontade a temperatura do quarto apertando alguns botões e coloquei um cobertor grosso no chão , como fazemos em casa em dias de calor ou quando acampamos no telhado do celeiro ,coloquei apenas um travesseiro para minha cabeça e abracei outro. Foi assim que adormeci e acordei no outro dia com os gritos de Núria para me preparei para mais um dia "cheio de aventuras".

Os dias assim passaram, eu treinando com minha nova companheira de aliança Marissa , já que Declan não aceitou nosso convite, embora nós tenhamos insistido . Também propus uma aliança para a garota do oito ,que descobri que se chama Pandora,mas nossa conversa foi mais ou menos assim:

—Eu reparei que você é muito boa com dardos .Nossa equipe não é de toda ruim, quer se juntar á nós? Suas habilidades seriam muito bem vindas.

Ela Parou de atirar facas,se virou,me encarou e perguntou:

—E o que eu ganho com isso?

Não soube o que responder então apensas disse

—Pode ao menos pensar a respeito?

—Vou pensar quando você me convencer que entrar nessa aliança não é perda de tempo.

E simplesmente se virou e acertou o alvo na cabeç a sensação que eu realmente não tinha muito a oferecer então voltei a treinar escalada.

Quando o dia da sessão particular com os gamemakers chegou eu estava confiante do meu plano.


	18. Chapter

Tem alguém aí curioso pra saber qual é o plano de Pátara?

Eu o tenho todo elaborado na minha mente mais estou com um pouco de dificuldade pra por em palavras.

Mas não se preocupem, eu já estou terminando esse cap.

Acho até que ficou um pouquinho engraçado.

Mas o motivo desse cap. é que eu percebi que os dois capítulos que eu postei com fotos dos personagens ficou meio confuso. por isso eu os excluí.

Então agora eu vou colocar os atores que se encaixam na minha descrição dos personagens ok?

Aí se vcs quiserem pesquisar no Google e deixar reviews depois eu gostaria muito.

Principais:

Pátara —Lucy Hale

Caius —Chord Overstreet

Aiko — Ian Somerhalder

Hadassa — Anne Hathaway

Família no Distrito 10:

Sera Banks (mãe de Pátara)— Demi Moore

Sr Bertolini — George Clooney

Norma Jean— Ashley Benson

Benjamin —Tyler Blackburn Gêmeos Dálete e Lâmeque — Dylan e Cole Sprouse

Meridan — Lucas Till

Tributos (só alguns):

Star —Candice Rene Accola (é melhor pesquisar Caroline Forbes)

Ross —Michael Trevino

Pandora Danger — Shay Mitchell

Marissa Black — Keke Palmer


	19. Chapter gheh

Primeiro achei minha ideia genial. Depois genial de novo.Aí fiquei em tremenda dúvida e fui falar com Aiko .

Quando contei tudo ele riu. Mas não uma simples risada,ele gargalhou e ficou balançando a cabeça negativamente. Eu queria sumir. Tinha um medo terrível de desagradá-lo. Afinal ele já venceu os jogos, e já tirou um tributo de lá viva. Tudo que ele me ensinou realmente deu que o pior que poderia acontecer era ele dizer que não era uma boa ideia e me dizer o que fazer .

Eu estava encolhida quase chorando aceitando minha eminente derrota nos jogos (muito maduro) quando ele começou a murmurar entre o riso que estava diminuindo:

— Genial genial...

Minha cara devia ser muito engraçada, eu senti que estava boquiaberta, mas estava paralisada tentando entender se ele estava sendo irônico ou só sendo louco mesmo.

—Não me olhe com essa cara garota —começou ele com um tom descontraído —Afinal estou orgulhoso por você, ou melhor, estou orgulhoso por ser seu mentor. Finalmente alguém depois de Hass que tem a inteligência necessária para sair da arena vivo!

—Então não achou minha ideia idiota?— perguntei claramente confusa

—Não, é claro que é uma ideia idiota. Mas é exatamente o tipo de coisa que o povo da Capital gosta. Já falou com Camille? Definitivamente você vai precisar da ajuda dela.

—Sim,, já falei, ela concordou e já está trabalhando.

—Ótimo. Eu não tenho utilidade no seu plano,então vou tirar um cochilo. Boa sorte. —Falou se levantando e me deixando sozinha na nossa "sala de conferencia".

Eu suspirei tentando me sentir aliviada. Aquilo foi meio que um elogio não é? Eu tinha capacidade pra sair da à rena assim como Hass fez. Tirando o fato que eu não era tão boa com armadilhas como ela era...

Preferi não contar todo o plano pra Marissa, mas ela me viu treinando a sequencia que montei com o instrutor de lanças, então ela deve fazer ideia do que vou apresentar. Até onde eu sabia ela ia fazer uma apresentação com facas e escalada.

Na sala de espera dos tributos estavam todos quietos, com exceção da garota do quatro que conversava com seu companheiro jovem, talvez o incentivando. Star estava se apresentando,mas antes de ir ela piscou na minha direção com uma cara de já –venci - estava sentado ao meu lado com uma expressão bruta e concentrada,como se já estivesse na estava ao lado de Caius acredite se quiser... Dormindo.

Achei engraçado, mas estava incrédula demais pra rir. Não resisti a impulso e cutuquei seu braç um pouco mais de força .Ela deu um suspiro assustado e fez uma careta pra mim enquanto eu e Caius caíamos na risada,sendo que até Declan se permitiu um sorriso.

— Porque me acordou? — perguntou ela entre um bocejo e uma boa espreguiçada

— Acho que a pergunta melhor é: Como você conseguiu dormir numa hora dessas?—Respondi enquanto ajeitava seu rabo de cavalo

— Bem vejamos— começou ela enquanto sentava aos meus pés pra que eu pudesse pentea-la melhor — Primeiro, essas poltronas são mais confortáveis do que qualquer coisa que sentei na minha vida. Segundo, eu já sei o que vou fazer,e que se dane a nota que eu tirar. E terceiro eu sou uma das últimas... Isso tira sua dúvida Leitinho?

—Sim, obrigado Moranguinho.

Rimos e ela trocou de lugar com Caius para ficarmos conversando. Ele não pareceu gostar muito,e sua cara ficou emburrada,mas como minha aliada e quase amiga Marissa disse : Que se dane.

Quando Pandora foi chamada ,eu estou louca ou ela realmente balançou a cabeça pra Caius e ele sorriu de volta?

esse lance de conspiração em que a Capital nos mete antes dos jogos é uma que Marissa notou minha tentativa de disfarçar a cara de confusão de desapontamento então ela me cutucou num lugar onde sinto cóssegas e disse quase como um sussurro:

—Garota,amizade nos jogos já é bem ruim,não se apaixone.

Fiquei com um nó na ão? Eu não descreveria meus sentimentos por Caius dessa sinto raiva por ele só ter parado pra conversar comigo depois que fomos selecionados para os tivesse sido mais fácil de decidir se eu simpatizava com ele ou o detestava se apenas...Que se dane,pensei,em menos de três semanas um de nós estará morto,senão os dois. .

—Eu apenas não vou muito com a cara daquela garota — Foi a resposta mais curta em que pude pensar .

—Não me importa, eu só quero que você esteja concentrada pra ganhar uma nota digna da minha aliança.—Eu até pensei que fosse algum tipo de piada, mas ela me olhava com tal seriedade que preferi só balançar a cabeça confirmando.

Dei meu olhar mais maliciosamente inocente possível, muito parecido com o que usei com Star no 1º dia de treinamento e erguendo a cabeça disse:

—Aguarde e verá .—Não sei bem pra quem foi essa frase,se pra Caius,ou pra Pandora,ou pros Organizadores,mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza,pra Marissa não foi.

Ela suspirou e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça,ficando em silencio até quando eu fui chamada.


	20. Chapter 20

Vou tentar explicar o que eu estava pensando desde o começo.

Tudo aqui na Capital é cheio de cores berrantes e falsas. Quando nós tributos somos trazidos a este show de horrores somos igualmente enfeitados exageradamente no desfile e nas entrevistas,todos dois,momentos cheios de truques de nossos estilistas para nos fazerem parecer maiores,mais bonitos,mais fortes.O momento de nossas sessões particulares é aquele em que mostramos nossas reais habilidades.

Mas a questão é que a Capital ama baboseiras cheias de luzes e purpurina. E sendo tributo de um dos últimos distritos eu precisava chamar atenção dos organizadores,que á essa altura estariam comendo e não prestando atenção em nós como ão porque não juntar a baboseira das roupas chamativas com a oportunidade de mostrar o que eu sei fazer?

Quando meu nome foi chamado, entrei calmamente no grande salão de treinamento que parecia mais assustador e maior agora que só estava eu e os treinadores lá. O os organizadores ficavam acima de mim,numa espécie de sacada,onde podiam me ver em qualquer estação de um ótimo ângulo.

Não disse nada,apenas cheguei mais ou menos no meio do salão e comecei a tirar o grande blusão preto que estava usando,expondo uma das melhores criações de Camille: Uma camisa que trocava de cor, estampada com um grande "Vai Distrito 10!" que também mudava de cor. Os padrões se alternavam numa combinação de rosa choque com a frase verde limão, azul metálico com a frase vermelha sangue e amarelo ouro com a frase em preto vibrante. Acho que o fato de uma garota estar tirando a roupa na frente de um monte de gente,na maioria homens,já chama atenção.

Terminei tirando a minha calça folgada sendo que por baixo estava vestida com uma bermuda justa ao corpo que era muito confortável e tinha cor preta neutra, deixando toda atenção para a camisa berrante. Meu cabelo estava bem preso com um trançado que eu achei particularmente bonito,afastando todo o cabelo da roupa e do rosto,que estava limpo de maquiagem.

Estava louca de vontade de olhar para trás e verificar se meu plano estava dando certo, mas me mantive firme e olhava na direção da plataforma de camuflagem, onde aprendi a fazer uma mistura bem simples de folhas, um pouco de terra e água, que ficou bem parecida com tinta. Ó uma boa quantidade e despejei sobre meu corpo,de modo que os poucos fios que faziam a roupa piscar quebraram,mas apenas eu e Camille sabíamos disso,fazendo então parecer que minha camuflagem estava tão boa que cobria a roupa brilhante.

"Sorria idiota!", pensei, e dei o sorriso inocente que tanto já tinha treinado antes. Corri para a arvore onde treinávamos escalada com uma lança e comecei a o combinado assim eu me escondi acima nos galhos o instrutor de lanças foi bem pra baixo dela e eu pulei em cima çamos a luta.

O problema é que ele não estava seguindo a sequencia de movimentos que tínhamos treinado, me atacando de formas inesperadas com movimentos rápidos. Por muita sorte ou não sei o que,eu consegui desviar e me defender de todos com muita de repente eu vi que ele estava me dando uma brecha para derrubá-lo,provavelmente de propósito,então usei o cabo e dei uma rasteira derrubando assim o meu instrutor de lanças.

Olhei para cima e fiquei aliviada com a quantidade de olhares sobre mim, considerando que sou uma das últimas tributos. Normalmente odeio muitos olhares na minha direção e fico muito desconfortável,mas esses jogos estão mexendo comigo e com quem eu sou,por isso eu sorrio,não só numa tentativa de amenizar o fiasco que foi minha luta de lanças,mas me sentia certa que tinha me saído bem e estava um sorriso genuinamente estava olhando nos olhos de cada um dos organizadores esperando ser liberada,até porque fiquei mais tempo do que planejando na apresentação.

Nada. Nenhum sinal que eles iam me ão eu soltei beijinhos inocentes pros homens e tchauzinhos pras mulheres e saí pulando como costumava fazer quando era criança.


	21. Chapter 21

Meus amores:

Desculpe a demora pra postar o proxmo cap.,mas é que surgiu uma crise de inspiração.

Eu tenho uma ideia de como seguir mais to sem saber como colocar em palavras pra que fique interessante.

Se tiverem ideias podem mandar viu?

Prometo uma bomba no próximo cap.( se eu conseguir escreve-lo)


	22. Chapter 22

Estava de volta ao meu quarto. Eu só conseguia pensar no perigo que corri confiando no instrutor de lanças. Eu confiei que ele queria me ajudar e então quase baixei a também não consigo tirar da mente como eu consegui desviar de todos aqueles eu tenha alguma habilidade,ou talvez ele só tenha pegado leve acabado de tomar um banho quente, e agora tentava desligar a mente e dormir um não ão bem Star deve ter se saído? E Caius?E Marissa?

—Que droga!—gritei levantando em um pulo da cama, chutando a parede.

Minha vontade era de continuar gritando até perder a voz, mas isso ia chamar atenção, então forcei meus gritos a ficarem presos na minha garganta. A ansiedade estava me matando.O quarto nessas horas parece muito pequeno,me fazendo sentir presa.

A porta abriu numa velocidade grande e Caius correu pra dentro e me olhava com uma cara preocupada. Provavelmente era porque eu tinha bagunçado tudo e estava agora deitada no chão,vestida com uma camisa de manga comprida e shorts,que deixavam minhas pernas com frio.

—O que esta acontecendo?Você está bem?—ele começou a perguntar enquanto se aproximava de mim e me levantava.

—Desde quando você se importa?—respondi olhando nos seus olhos.

—Eu pensei que você tinha desmaiado ou algo do tipo, fiquei preocupado sabia?—Continuou, tentando ignorar minha ultima pergunta.

— Como você pode ver, estou ótima!—respondi alto, soltando suas mãos dos meus ombros — O problema aqui é que não tem um único campo onde eu possa correr. É tudo cimento e concreto e luzes artificiais!

—Está com saudade de casa não é? —perguntou me olhando com uma cara compreensiva que me deixou com mais raiva ainda.

—Você não se importa!Apenas saia e me deixe morrer sufocada por essas paredes!—Comecei a gritar.

Não houve resposta. Ele simplesmente pegou uma de minhas mãos e começou a me puxar pra fora do quarto.

—O que você está fazendo?— falei não gritando, mas alto suficiente para chamar atenção.

—Você quer um pouco de espaço, eu entendo. Descobri um lugar que pode te ajudar.

Decidi parar de lutar e apenas acompanhá-lo.

Subimos alguns lances de escada e eu continuava pensando como algo como escadas poderiam me ajudar. Quando Caius abre uma porta um tanto enferrujada,posso finalmente ver direito.

O sol está se pondo, portanto a luz não incomodou meus olhos. O lugar era bonito,parecia um jardim,bem no alto do pré meus pulmões se encheram daquele ar puro que sempre vem quando tem plantas por perto,e eu me senti mais tranquila,mais perto de casa,mas em paz.

Caius fechou a porta atrás de nós e me olhava da mesma forma que minha mãe me olhou quando nos falamos pela última vez. Com um discurso em mente.

—Não precisa medir as palavras. Seja o que for eu vou tentar entender.—disse quando ele estava ao meu lado,olhando para seus pés descalços.

—Quero que me prometa uma coisa... —ele disse olhando para suas mãos enormes.

O que quer que seja estava o deixando ma l. Não tinha certeza se queria prometer nada a ninguém.

—É melhor você falar logo, está me assustando—disse sem tom de brincadeira.

—Eu não sei direito o que estou fazendo, ou pedindo. — ele finalmente olhou nos meu olhos,e eu pude sentir a intensidade de seus olhos azuis— Sabe,depois que meu pai morreu,quando eu tinha 13 anos,eu assumi a responsabilidade da famí eu morrer ... Sei que Meridan vai se virar e dar um jeito de cuidar da nossa mãe, mas não quero que ele passe pelas mesmas humilhações.

Não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com essa conversa, mas o deixei concluir, porque ele parecia genuinamente sincero.

—Não perece fazer sentido o que eu estou falando, mas quero que prometa cuidar das pessoas que eu amo se você vencer. Prometo fazer o mesmo caso eu vença.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade não passava um único pensamento na minha só conseguia olhar pra aquele garoto do qual eu não gostava nem um pouco a menos de uma ele confiava a mim a responsabilidade de cuidar da família dele caso eu vencesse.

Estendi minha mão em forma de consentimento e balancei a cabeça em concordância. Achei a minha voz no fundo da garganta e disse:

—Muito bem, temos um acordo.

Ao invés de um aperto de mão eu recebo um abraço. É caloroso como um cobertor no sussurra:

—Obrigado

Um sinal dispara na minha mente com a frase de Marissa me deixando com dor de cabeça: "Amizade nos jogos já é bem ruim, não se apaixone."

Rompo o abraço imediatamente e fiz que não tinha percebido a cara de confuso que Caius tinha agora.

Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso de seu jeans e puxou de lá uma pulseira de couro.

—Esse é o sinal de nosso acordo— ele disse enquanto a prendia no meu pulso— Gostaria que você usasse como lembrança do nosso distrito.

—É um sinal pra quem exatamente pra quem? Pandora?—perguntei tentando parecer casual.

Nós dois ficamos desconfortáveis,mas ele não ardeu em pulseira deve me transformar em algum tipo de isso não vai me vou usa-lá como um desafio.

—Obrigado pelo presente,mas tenho que ficar apresentável para o jantar.

Dei as costas e desci a no meu querto,que agora parecia o lugar mais seguro para mim no momento,escolhi uma saia azul rodada que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos,eu uma camisa branca não sou muito boa em fazer combinações ,mas me arrisquei colocando um cinto fino de couro ao redor da cintura,e calcei sapatilhas também de até começando a gostar desse novo meu cabelo um rabo de cavalo e fui para a sala de televisão,onde iria descobrir qual foi minha nota na apresentação individual.


	23. Chapter 23

Meu amoresssssss...

Esse cap. é especial e não é narrado por nossa querida Pátara.

...

—Vadia!Ela é uma vadia! — consigo ouvir os gritos antes do bater violento de uma porta.

A Mulher-Colorida que acompanha meu distrito olha para todos na sala a espera de uma atitude. Nossos mentores apenas ignoram o som de coisas sendo quebradas e vão jantar em comemoração por nossas ótimas notas.

Sei que se eu não fizer ninguém mais o fará. Caminho até o seu quarto e tento abrir a porta que está como eu pensei,trancada.

—Star, você pode parar de quebrar tudo?Eu gostaria de dormir, e você está fazendo um pouco de barulho demais.

—Vai se ferrar!—ouço o grito em resposta e tenho certeza que ela jogou algo pesado contra a porta.

Respiro fundo. Quando me candidatei aos jogos não pensei que teria de dar uma de babá da menina mais mimada do Distrito 1.

—Sério Star, só quero conversar, talvez possa ser melhor do que por toda Capital a baixo.

menos o som de coisas caindo e sendo arremessadas ço passos,o que não é difícil já que todo o chão deve estar coberto per cacos e roupas.

Ela abre a porta e está com o rosto mais vermelho do que a camisa que pedir entro em seu quarto e me sento no que restou de sua cama.

Quando ela senta,respiro fundo e pergunto tentando ser o menos grosso que consigo:

—Por que o fato da garota do 10 ter tirado a mesma nota que nós te atinge tanto?

—Eu odeio aquela ! Ela tem muita autoconfiança ,sendo que nem ao menos tem uma massa corporal que o maior treinamento que ela teve foi como tirar leite de vaca ou lavar couro de cavalo.

—Então você não gosta dela porque ela tem autoestima?

—Eu tenho certeza que aquela coisinha ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça...—ela diz em meio a um exaustão se deita na cama bagunçada com muito cuidado para não se cortar com os cacos de vidro.

Eu realmente não entendo nada sobre as mais se forem ricas e mimadas como tenho a ligeira impressão que o motivo de tanta raiva dentro dela, nao é uma garota que ela viu pela primeira vez a 5 dias.

—Isso é sobre Creg não é?!Digo,é dele que você sente raiva...

Ela levanta o olhar para mim e no mesmo instante senti que acertei,mas que toquei numa ferida muito meu corpo rígido a espera de um soco,mas em resposta ela se levanta e abraça os joelhos.

—S-sim—responde

—Voce quer conversar a respeito?

—Voce não quer ouvir.Só vá embora e eu prometo não fazer mais barulho —respondeu encolhida com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

—Sabe,na verdade, eu quero—falei e não foi só pra ser queria mesmo saber o porquê deles terem se separado,já que eram grudados desde os 14 anos.

Ela suspirou,obviamente tentando saber por onde começar e se endireitando sobre a cama começou:

—Nossas famílias frequentavam a alta sociedade do Distrito 1 a geraçõ conheci Creg quanto tinha 5 anos, na casa do prefeito,numa festa dada em honra do vitorioso mais recente da época . Ficamos amigos desde entã fiz 14 anos ele me pediu em sei que era meio nova,mas eu sentia que meu amor por ele era mais que juntos a partir daí.Eu quero que você entenda que minha vida perece perfeita,mas não é e nunca ,eu nunca passei fome,mas meus pais nunca ligaram pra mim e Creg foi o primeiro a demonstrar interesse pessoal em mim e não no status do meu nunca tive amigos além dele.

...

Eu sei que parece inacabado,mas além da preguiça de escrever eu quero manter um suspense e deixar que vcs tirem suas conclusões sobre o que aconteceu, e se tiverem ideias podem mandar...[

bjocas


	24. Chapter 24

Estou me sentindo o mais pronta que poderia. Meus sapatos são baixos e confortáveis , e passei a tarde inteira de ontem ensaiando respostas com resolvido que eu continuaria sendo a garota entusiasmada e inocente que eu vim interpretando até agora,por mais que tenha se tornado difícil desde que tirei um 10 na minha apresentação individual com os gamemakers , a mesma nota do casal do Distrito , afinal eu não teria que fingir estar surpresa com minha imaginava um 8 ou ate mesmo um 9,mas nunca um 10.

Olho mais uma vez para meu fez um trabalho incrível de é branco,em memória a roupa que usei no desfile de tributos(daquela vez,apesar da intenção de me fazer parecer feita de leite,Camille conseguiu fazer com que eu ficasse conhecida como a tributo fantasma), mas possui uma sobreposição de flores em preto que quebra a coisa de fantasma que apareceu e ao mesmo tempo deixando minha pele mais pá que eu queria que ele tivesse um pouco mais de "pano", porque eu cresci usando roupas que me cobriam toda para proteger de espinhos e coisas rosto está levemente rosado e meu cabelo está preso em um coque que deixa meu rosto bem á mostra ,para que se lembrem de mim.

Deixando as roupas e maquiagem a parte ,eu sentia meu estomago se revirando e todas as minhas respostas pré-gravadas fugindo da que Camille repara meu nervosismo súbito e Poe suas mãos nos meus só consegue isso porque esta com um salto enorme que a deixa do meu olhos castanhos sorridentes me fitam e ela não sabe bem o que fazer ,então me abraça.

— Você é muito inteligente e me inspira a ser uma estilista melhor—disse ela me soltando.—Você me ajudou a inventar a camisa que muda de as minhas primeiras peças ontem pra uma mulher muito rica,e ela me prometeu sucesso.Não conseguiria sem você ,senhorita Pátara esqueça disso quando estiver lá em cima ok?

—Ah Camille isso é incrível!—disse segurando em suas mãos com unhas enormes pintadas de um rosa elétrico—A única coisa chata de isso tudo é que eu não posso me gabar do seu feito,ou descobrirão o que eu fiz na minha apresentação individual!

Rimos e ela se despediu quando Aiko me levava para o sofá de entrevistas.


	25. Chapter 25

As meninas estão lindas e os meninos estão elegantes e com uma aparência madura, até mesmo o jovem e pequeno Declan.

Star, a primeira a ser entrevistada simplesmente arrasou suas mentiras... Dizendo que apesar de ser carreirista se dava muito bem com todos os outros tributos. Nesse momento Marissa olhou pra mim apenas dois assentos depois e sorriu,como se confirmasse,mas entre nós sabíamos que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu :ECA!Quando ele perguntou a Star o que ela achava de uma garota do 10 ter tirado a mesma nota que ela e outro carreirista ela olhou pra mim e eu sorri tão gentilmente quanto pude enquanto ela respondia:

—Eu deveria ter uma opinião sobre isso?Desculpe, mas estou muito distraída comigo mesma pra pensar na sorte dos outros. —Nesse momento a plateia entendeu a nossa mini-rixa pessoal e soltaram um som parecido com um Ri e revirei os olhos como se fosse uma grande brincadeira entre nós.

Ross, seu parceiro de distrito apesar de aparentar carrancudo conversou com Ceasar de forma calorosa e descontraída. Eu até pude ver como seu sorriso era ao mesmo tempo que sua entrevista era leve,ele conseguia falar de morte e sangue e força bruta com muita facilidade,o que me deixou com um pouco de medo.

A garota do 4 estava deslumbrante num vestido verde com o mesmo efeito de sua saia do desfile dos tributos.Não prestei muita anteçao no que os outros tributos estavam falando,na tentativa de me lembrar de algumas coisas que Aiko e eu estivemos ensaiando,mas quando Pandora passou por mim eu não pude deixar de notar como ela estava linda com seu vestido que parecia uma noite entrevista foi séria e disse que não era especial por ser a irmã mais nova do mais cruel vencedor do Distrito 8,mas que seu 9 era um resultado de suas habilidades na não quis nem tentar entender o que ela quis coração bateu mais forte quando Ceasar a perguntou se ela tinha algum sozinha já parece uma máquina de destruição,imagina com aliados?!Quando ela respondeu:

—Sim, meu aliado é Caius Teláqua—eu não pude evitar olhar confusa para Caius que piscou na direção dela.

—Um rapaz muito bonito, não acha?—perguntou Ceasar

—A menos que isso nos ajude a sobreviver por mais tempo, eu não estou nem aí—Ela respondeu séria e a plateia riu.

Minha raiva não podia transparecer. Mas eu a sentia em cada nervo de meu disse que e não tinha nada a oferece-la que ela quisesse,mas Caius tem?!O que ele tem a oferecer ale de sua beleza indiscutível e seu jeito durão? Ele nem sequer tirou uma boa nota! Ele tirou um sete sabe-se lá por que!

Apenas me concentrei nas bolinhas no vestido de Marissa enquanto ela me dizia um "o quê?" mental.

Quando chegou minha vez eu ainda estava um pouco desnorteada, mas fiz o mesmo que quando fui sorteada —contei meus passos e pensava "só mais alguns,aguentem pernas,e postura reta!"

Sentei-me na poltrona, que deve ser uma das coisas mais macias nesse mundo e permiti que minha pele aproveitasse aquele momento delicioso. Até me permiti um pequeno gemido de alí riu e perguntou :

—Muito confortável, não é?

—A coisa mais maravilhosa em que já tive o prazer de pousar o traseiro— disse sendo gentil e inocente o tanto quanto pude. A plateia ri loucamente com minha sinceridade.

—Então senhorita Pátara, como é ser conhecida como o tributo fantasma que tirou 10?

Pensei um pouco. Eu não tive contato com nenhuma dessas pessoas que me chamavam de fantasma,mas sabia que essa idiotice tinha aparecido aqui na Capital,e que minha mãe não gostaria nada,nada se me comparassem a uma pessoa ão fui sincera usando meu tom doce:

—Aperte minha Mao Ceasar. — ele apertou de forma firme ,mas gentil—Como pareço?—Ele se surpreende e responde em uma meia risada:

—Hmm, firme?—e a plateia ri histericamente, mas mantenho meu rosto sério e doce—E reparando bem, você é bem mais corada do que eu me lembrava...

—Então sou bem real, e estou bem viva, apesar de não saber por quanto tempo mais— falei rindo— E com relação ao meu 10, eu tenho meus truques .

—Tudo bem então. Acho que iremos descobrir esses seu truques mais cedo ou mais tarde —respondeu deu ele.—E então,alguém tem a sorte de ser seu aliado?— perguntou

—Ah sim! Ela é a maravilhosa garota do Distrito 11, Marissa Black. Uma garota muito interessante,mas acho que você já vai descobrir isso,daqui a pouco.

Nesse exato momento a campainha tocou e eu voltei ao meu lugar, sorrindo e soltando beijinhos para todos os lugares.

Eu nem sequer tive autocontrole suficiente pra olhar pra Caius durante sua entrevista, porque a todo o momento eu sentia vontade de estapea-lo. Já na vez de Marissa eu tive o maior prazer de absorver cada palavra,inclusive quando ela disse que eu sou uma aliada muito doidinha,com meu jeito fofo de ser e tudo muito com ela e bati palmas loucamente quando sua entrevista acabou.

Já me sentia extremamente cansada quando ficamos em pé para o hino e subimos, eu e minha equipe, junto com Aiko, Hass e infelizmente Caius. Fiquei ao lado de Aiko ,encostada na parede do elevador enquanto ele me dava tapinhas de encorajamento no ombro.

Corri para meu quarto depois do jantar e tirei toda a fantasia. Voltei para assistir a gravação da minha entrevista e fugi quando chegou a de pelas escadas enferrujadas e fui procurando por um pouco de grama e ar a grande festa que se estende por toda a Capital em "homenagem" a nós em Aiko e como ele estava orgulhoso de ter conseguido alguns patrocinadores para mim e que ficarei bem ã... Começam os jogos, e se eu sobreviver as primeiras horas, vou ter que matar e posso perder Caius a qualquer eu tenho Marissa e eu terei alguém por quem ser forte.

Todos os meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ouço a porta ranger atrás de mim. Uma silhueta grande e forte se aproxima,e na luz agitada e forte da Capital eu posso ver Ross,o garoto que me inspira medo.

Ele se aproxima, e apesar de saber que tem um campo de força ao redor do telhado, eu fico pensando que ele vai me jogar lá embaixo, onde não sobrará mais nada nem pra enterrar.

—E aí? Também não consegue dormir?—ele pergunta tranquilo

—Ainda nem tentei na verdade—respondo tensa

—Essa festa toda é bizarra e linda, mais ou menos como a Star—Ele balança a cabeça em negação e eu só posso concordar.

—Porque será que ela me odeia tanto?—perguntei mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele—Foi porque eu a confrontei no elevador?

—É por causa do namorado dela, Creg. Ela só precisa colocar a culpa em alguém,e você ficou no caminho eram um só e ele era meio que o mundo dela.Aí um dia ele simplesmente disse adeus e terminou com sei que ela não é uma garota fácil,mas eu pelo menos teria me explicado...

—Nossa!E ela se voluntariou por causa dele?

—Basicamente. Ela não tem mais grades motivos pra viver,mas sempre foi uma só quer matar algumas pessoas e voltar mais rica ainda pra casa.

—Mas e você? O que leva uma pessoa a se voluntariar alem de desespero e muita autoconfiança?

—Minha mãe. Somos uma das poucas famílias pobres do Distrito 1.Não pobre como 11 ,ou 12,mas mesmo assim sempre se matou de trabalhar com aquelas mulheres esnobes,só pra me alimentar e pagar mina academia de irmão assim que pode foi embora e nos deixou sós ,um com o outro.É minha última chance de dar uma boa vida pra ela,e pra mim també eu morrer sei que meu irmão vai cuidar dela.

—Mas ela vai ficar arrasada se você morrer!—disse incrédula.

—Ela é bem mais forte do que você imagina... Sabe,você estava muito bonita hoje.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentando rapidamente. Esse garoto com um lindo sorriso me achou bonita !

—A-Ah, eram as luzes, e a maquiagem, e eu tenho uma ótima estilis...

Ele me beija com carinho e firmeza. Eu sinto meu corpo quase desfalecer quando ele me segura pela cintura e rompe o espaço entre nós.

Quando ele para, eu me afasto, boquiaberta, com as mãos na cabeça e respirando muito rápido.

—P-p-porque você fez isso?—pergunto ainda abismada

—Você não gostou?—ele pergunta —Ah cara que droga!Eu não entendo nada sobre mulheres! Eu nunca tive tempo pra namorar por causa dos treinos e...

Dessa vez eu o interrompo com um beijo. Tenho que admitir que sei tanto quanto ele o que estamos dizer,amanha são os jogos e ele pode muito bem ser o cara que vai me que ele pensa o mesmo,porque ele nos separa e diz:

— Isso tá errado. Eu não devia te beijar só porque é minha ultima linda.

—É.É meio estranho. Mas era minha ultima chance de te conhecer e de gostar de você.Valeu à noite Ross.E boa sorte amanhã.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui embora, e juro que podia sentir seu sorriso me seguir.


	26. Chapter 26

Gente! Eu esqueci de mostrar os vestidos das entrevistas!

Aqui os links pra vcs... votem no seu preferido(tbm tem o terno de Caius)

Pátara:

wp-content/uploads/2012/10/tumblr_lfszgd4ju11qzla7 qo1_500_

Garota do d4:

.

Marissa:

vestido-de-festa-sweet-heart-hose-dollieme-tam-4-a nos_MLB-F-237553879_

Star:

. /-Mv31CEw_

Pandora:

.

Caius:

files/2012/01/Terno%


	27. Chapter 27

Eu estava inquieta. Toda minha raiva durantes as entrevistas tinha dado lugar à confusão , um turbilhão de sentimentos e uma série de vez que eu penso em como as coisas tomaram um rumo doido eu dizer,em um momento eu tinha momento eu tinha medo que Ross me jogasse para a morte e no outro eu mesma o .O que minha mãe pensaria?!Benjamim provavelmente iria querer acertar as contas com o garoto. Jean iria gargalhar e dizer algo como "eu sempre sonhei em te ver encontrando o amor",ou algo cafona e inapropriado a respeito.E não sei porque minha mente pensa em Meridan.O garoto nunca trocou muitas palavras comigo ,e eu sempre andei apenas com minha família,mas mesmo assim eu me importo com o que ele pensaria.

Parece que simplesmente meu corpo não quer se acomodar no colchão. Meus pensamentos estão me repente começo com a ideia de que tudo isso com Ross foi um plano pra me é algo possível, porque o garoto simplesmente se abre de uma hora pra outra com uma "inimiga" e no próximo segundo já a esta envolvendo em seus braç penso comigo mesma que se for uma estratégia,não vai funcionar.Não comigo,não fazer minha mente vagar,mas é cada vez mais difícil tirar a teoria de conspiração da minha mente.E a cama parece grande sinto falta do corpo macio da minha mãe,a quem eu abraçava nas noites frias.E ainda me lembro dos acampamentos no telhado nas noites quentes de verã em como os gêmeos podem estar diferentes se eu voltar para casa —mais velhos,e altos .Pensar em como eu amo a minha família e ter a possibilidade de nunca mais os ver me faz chorar como uma criança coração vai se apertando e me arrasa pensar em como eu mudei e como eles podem não me reconhecer em escrever algo para eles,mas quero que se lembrem de mim pela garota que eles conheciam,não pelo monstro paranoico criado pela Capital.

As lagrimas aquecem meu rosto e o faz molhado e grudento. Os soluços que eu abafo são prometi tentar voltar pra casa com todas as minhas forças,mas parece que vou ter uma crise de loucura a qualquer momento.

Lembro que em noites de insônia tia Coline me fazia um chá. Resolvo me obrigar a ir na cozinha pedir pelo menos um litro chego na sala de estar vejo um Caius aparentemente adormecido,jogado no sofá.Passo nas pontas dos pés,esperando não ço o chá e tomo rapidamente,fazendo com que minha garganta pareça em sentada num canto da sala,olhando para Caius e como ele consegue parecer tranquilo até que ele pode me ouvir pensando porque nesse instante ele começa a se mexer e acorda com um "Não!" abafado com as mãos.

Ele olha pra mim no canto e se assusta. Parecendo ser a gota d'água ele começa a chorar.Não sei bem o que fazer,na verdade quando se trata de Caius eu nunca sei bem o que fazer,mas mesmo assim eu me aproximo ,enquanto ele se senta e põe a cabeça entre as mã preciso perguntar o motivo do choro,eu mesma ainda tenho um nó na minha garganta.Não tento dizer que vai ficar tudo bem,porque não me levanto e o mais delicadamente que posso sem chorar digo:

—Vem.

Ele me acompanha. Eu o levo de volta a seu quarto tento ajustar a temperatura o melhor que posso.O coloco sob os lençóis e me sento a seu lado afagando seu cabelo,como Jean fazia com os gêmeos quando a mãe deles morreu.O choro lentamente desaparece,e eu sei que essa é nossa ultima vez juntos em relativa paz.O pensamento quase e faz desabar,mas me concentro em como o cabelo de Caius é bagunçado e ele finalmente perece dormir,sinto o chá fazendo efeito e sinto o relógio,são 2:30 da em como isso pode me prejudicar levantar na cama sem fazer barulho,mas Caius me segura e diz:

—Fica.

E eu fico.


	28. Chapter 28

GENTE!CADÊ AS REVIEWS?

O desgraçado do localizador faz meu braço latejar. Mesmo assim consigo sorrir e dizer obrigado. Estou sendo levada para o abate. Os gritos de Núria ainda ecoam na minha cabeça. Foi uma péssima impressão que eu e Caius passamos quando de manhã fomos encontrados no mesmo soubessem como estávamos emocionalmente arrasados não teriam pensado em besteira.

Como tudo o que posso enquanto Camille parece até mesmo mais nervosa que eu. Enquanto a viajem não acaba,penso em tudo que combinei com Marissa.

Corremos pra norte, se não for possível, eu fujo na mesma direção pra qual ela for.

Não demorar na Cornucópia, pegar uma mochila, talvez uma lança e não tentar lutar com ninguém.

Fugir da mira de Pandora (consequentemente de Caius) e de Star (e não parar pra dar tchauzinho pra Ross)

Quando chegamos à sala de abertura (ou como é conhecido pelos distritos, Curral) Camille me traz a roupa que eu irei usar nos jogos e possivelmente a roupa com que eu irei morrer. Me arrepio com o pensamento sombrio e lembro da minha promessa na tentativa de ter força.

A roupa é bem confusa: uma blusa e uma bermuda com material que ,segundo Camille, serve pra nadar, uma caça grossa e quente com uma camisa que vai até os pulsos e uma jaqueta que vai quase até os joelhos. A roupa de baixo é verde e a calça e a jaqueta são tão brancos que chega a doer os de ser muita roupa,não pesa em nada,e quando eu finjo uma corrida ,a roupa não atrapalha em bom...

Camille trança o meu cabelo e o prende, garantindo que não terei que me preocupar com isso tão cedo. Eu agradeço,nos abraçamos e até derramamos algumas lágrimas,por que se tem alguém aqui na Capital de quem eu gosto,é de Camille.

Camille sai e Aiko entra. Ele olha pra mim e sorri daquele jeito meio louco que só ele sabe fazer e me abraç nunca abracei meu pai,ele morreu antes mesmo de eu nascer,mas sinto que a sensação deve ser muito parecida.O mais assustador é que Aiko sequer tem idade de ser meu pai.

—Confie no seu extinto entendeu?—ele pergunta e eu confirmo com a cabeça, para evitar mais lagrimas—Siga seu extinto acima de tudo, mas seja gentil o máximo que puder, e não chore muito lá, vai parecer fraca, voe não quer parecer fraca.

Ele suspira e parece um pouco abalado.

—Parece que você vai para a arena hoje,não eu— brinquei,rindo

—Se tivesse alguma ideia do que vai acontecer, você não estaria fazendo piadinhas—Ele diz com a voz alterada. —Desculpe,quando comecei com a coisa de ser mentor disseram que ia ser mais fácil a cada ano,mas quer saber?! Não fica!

Fiquei alguns segundo tentando pensar em uma resposta, e quando o aviso para que eu entrasse no tubo bizarro soou, eu só pude abraça-lo de novo e dizer:

—Eu vou ficar bem, você fez um bom trabalho.

Subo no tubo e a luz que vem da arena cega meus olhos.

Penteado de Pátara durante os jogos: . /-kHf26_VOXog/Ts7cMRzQCLI/AAAAAAAAAXQ/ufTCKdDwWrw/ s1600/588_trancas_

OK PESSOAL, VAMOS FAZER O SEGUINTE: EU SÓ PUBLICO O PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SE EU TIVER PELO MENOS UMA REVIEW OK? EU QUERO MUITO SABER O QUE VCS ESPERAM DESSE PROXIMO CAP. PQ O QUE EU TO PREPARANDO PODE SER BEM LEGAL. JÁ VAO PENSANDO NO QUE VCS VAO ME ESCREVER OK? BJINHOS DE CHOCOLATE


	29. Chapter 29

Agora consigo entender pelo menos parte de minha roupa. Essa arena consegue ser mais confusa do que meus meio do círculo gigante está a cornucópia,o chifre sinistro onde estão as melhores armas,os melhores suprimentos,e as maiores chances de morrer.À minha direita é tudo branco e dizer,é tudo neve,com árvores enormes de troncos negros e com neve caindo sabe-se lá de onde.

À minha esquerda está...Marissa!Graças à Deus!Fiquei tão distraída que não pensei em procura-la. Mas ela estava sempre um passo a frente , já bem atenta,olhando pra mim,na tentativa de uma comunicação olhamos e ela olha pra frente esperando que eu faça o que nós duas agora percebemos que é uma péssima ideia correr para o os Carreiristas estão ao norte,e se não fossem eles,seriam outros tributos,afinal ,isso é um círculo.Não dá pra correr para sul,porque seriamos pegas pelas costas,então só nos resta escolher leste,ou olho para oeste percebo que é completamente diferente da cena à minha direita: é uma espécie de tem uma aparência quente,com árvores verdes de todos os tamanhos e de tons muito verdes,a cena é meio bagunçada por causa de uma chuva torrencial que só cai lá.

O mais estranho é que o meio onde estamos,a cornucópia parece ser o lugar com temperatura perfeita,com grama e sem chuva,ou obviamente,quem vai lutar por esse lugar são os Carreiristas,e o idiota que se meter com eles vai ter uma morte bem dolorosa.

A contagem dos segundos já está no final, e não vi Caius em lugar nenhum. Tento tirá-lo da minha mente e olho pra Marissa em busca de uma possível soluçã olha fixamente para a neve á minha direita e confirma com a cabeç que eu tenha entendido direito,vamos correr para leste,em direção á nevasca.

Estamos na contagem dos vinte segundos e eu nem sequer visualizei o que vou tentar pegar. Olho rapidamente na direção de uma mochila branca a uns quatro metros a minha frente,e mais perto ainda um conjunto de facas.O ideal pra mim seria uma lança,mas as únicas lanças que vejo estão muito a oeste,bem na mira dos carreiristas e essas facas serviriam tremendamente bem para Marissa.

3... Preparo-me psicologicamente pra corrida. 2...Traço um caminho mentalmente.1... Acho bom dar tudo certo...

O gongo soa e começa a correria. Corro em direção á mochila branca e esbarro no garoto ruivo do estava tentando pegar o estojo de facas à nossa frente,mas eu uso a nossa pequena diferença de peso contra ele e ele me abaixo na tentativa de pegar o estojo,a garota ruiva pega a pensar agarro uma das facas do estojo e enfio no estômago garoto,que estava se levantando,e arremesso a mesma faca na pura sorte consigo acertar sua coxa,e ela cai largando a corre atrás de mim,e sem perceber que era ela,quase jogo uma faca em sua direçã me puxa e corremos para a a mesma ,e corremos em direção à a cabeça rapidamente,vejo que a maioria dos tributos preferiu correr na direção da selva,e que os Carreiristas estão lutando no centro do cí ém está atacando a pequena ruiva que eu acertei na perna,e acho que ela não vai conseguir fugir. Marissa aperta mais ainda meu braço e eu corro mais rápido,sem olhar para trás.

Corremos durante algum tempo,mas com a neve caindo na nossa frente,fica difícil nos íamos até mesmo estar correndo de volta para a Cornucópia,sem perceber,e cair na armadilha dos conseguiu pegar uma mochila menor que a minha,mas é de uma cor verde musgo,e tenho a impressão que o que quer que esteja ali não nos vai ser muito útil .

Ela tem uma velocidade incrível, mas seu senso de direção não é dos melhores, então, depois de uns três quilômetros de corrida, nos batemos em cheio em uma árvore gigante, com um tronco preto coberto de neve. A nevasca não parecia diminuir, então,quando íamos continuar a corrida eu gritei:

—Não devíamos parar para acampar?Acho que já corremos o suficiente,e essa nevasca só piora as coisas.

—Na verdade,a neve caindo cobre nossas que aproveitar para nos afastar o máximo que pudermos.—ela falou em resposta.

—E se estivermos andando em círculos?—perguntei preocupada

—Não estamos. Essa árvore é a nossa prova.— respondeu confiante— Vamos molenga,só mais um pouquinho ,prometo que antes de escurecer paramos e subimos num carvalho.

Continuamos a correr,embora dessa vez eu tenha me esforçado um pouco mais,apenas para provar a Marissa que eu não sou que ela percebeu,e correu ainda mais rá reparamos,estávamos disputando corrida uma com a outra,o que nos distraiu.

Quando começou a escurecer, Marissa cumpriu a promessa, e achamos um carvalho com galhos tão grosso e vastos, que se enroscavam nas outras árvores. Ela subiu em um piscar de olhos,já eu ... Até tentei imitar seus movimentos, mas demorei uns 5 minutos para alcançá-la.

Quando finalmente eu cheguei ao galho onde Marissa estava,ela fez uma cara de "finalmente",mas não disse nada.

—Vamos ver o que tem nas mochilas?— sugeri

—Claro —respondeu —Mas seja objetiva e procure um pouco de corda, não estou confiante com sua estabilidade aqui em cima, e não seria legal se você se esborrachasse lá em baixo logo no primeiro dia.

Revistamos nossas mochilas e eis o que encontramos: Na mochila verde encontramos um rolo de corda que deveria ter uns 6 metros, e com uma das cinco facas do nosso estojo, cortamos um pedaço e Marissa me amarrou no galho onde estávamos. Também achamos duas garrafas com água cheias e um saco de dormir fino,feito pro calor,e algumas tiras de carne seca.

Na mochila branca achamos um cobertor grosso, um par de luvas, um saco de dormir que parecia perfeito pra neve, mais uma faca, uma garrafa térmica e uns biscoitos.

Nos organizamos, colocando um pouco de cada do que tínhamos em cada mochila, pro caso de nos ter pegado uma lança,mas se eu tivesse tentado,provavelmente agora eu estaria morta.

Ouvimos o primeiro canhão e meu coração dispara. A ideia da corda me segurando na árvore agora parece por pouco eu não por Marissa no galho acima e ela tem uma expressão concentrada e faz sinal de conta os disparos e eu també me esquecido dos canhões,não sei como,mas esqueci.Não quero nem imaginar a situação da Cornucópia agora,se a luta demorou tanto pra acabar.

Os canhões param e eu conto doze o céu se ilumina,o hino de Panem começa a tocar,e os rosto começam a aparecer.


	30. Chapter 30

Já faz dois dias que os jogos começaram. Tem sido um inferno congelado pra mim e Marissa.

Ao todo já se foram 15 tributos. 11 no banho de sangue e 4 de ontem pra cá.Eu tinha uma grande impressão que os Carreiristas estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho matando pessoas,mas quando essa noite o hino tocou e o rosto do carreirista do 2 apareceu,entrei em choque.

Marissa ainda olhava pensativa para o céu, especulando o que talvez tenha acontecido.

—Talvez uma armadilha, ou uma emboscada— palpitei.

Ela se mexe num sobressalto, claramente esperando que eu estivesse dormindo.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo?—pergunta aborrecida e ofegante. —Você tem que dormir! Eu não quero que você durma no seu turno e alguma coisa nos mate!

—Eu sei, desculpe—respondi— mas é que fica difícil dormir com esse mistério. Porque,o que quer que tenha pego um Carreirista,pode vir atrás de nós também.

— E você acha que eu estou preocupada por qual motivo?!— respondeu ela revirando os olhos.

—Talvez tenha sido um bestante — respondi em meio a um arrepio, o frio hoje está mais forte.

—Eu não sei, pode ser. —respondeu ela olhando de volta pro céu.—A pior parte,é que vamos ter que esperar pra ver.

...

No meio da noite meu turno chega, e Marissa vai dormir. O amanhecer aqui desse lado da arena demora mais que na selva. E a dor na minha perna não me deixa achar que foi um sonho o que aconteceu com garota do Distrito ço a balançar a cabeça para afastar as lembranças,mas já é tarde demais...

Tudo volta claramente. Ainda me vejo caminhando com Marissa antes do amanhecer,mudando o acampamento de lugar,como fizemos até agora,sempre nos afastando da selva.A garota do 7 vem correndo com seu machado,fugindo de dois lobos gigantes que a perseguia.

Ela carrega uma machadinha na mao direita,mas sei que não se arrisca a jogar,porque são dois lobos,e é sua única com eles também não é uma opção,porque são dois e parecem muito numa árvore também não parece muito sábio,eles podiam pular,e alcançá-la.A menos que ela seja tão rápida quanto Marissa,o que eu duvido.

Ela se aproxima, e Marissa atira uma faca na cabeça do lobo mais próximo.

Ele cai não morto, mas ferido. A garota do 7 não perde tempo e lança sua machadinha no pescoço do segundo lobo,que cai,com sua cabeça separada do corro até o primeiro lobo e finco a lança improvisada que eu fiz no pescoço do mesmo,que agora fica definitivamente a faca de Marissa,e fico em posição de ataque ,embora pareça desnecessário.A garota do 7 está jogada no chão,ofegando e rindo aliviada.

Marissa,assim como eu,não acha um pingo de graça.

—Estava cansada de correr, obrigada meninas — diz ela fazendo um ajo na neve, o que parece bem ridículo.

Marissa continua encarando a garota, enquanto eu me aproximo com a lança.

—Que tal antes de me matar, vocês ouvirem minha proposta?—Pergunta ela se levantando, e se encostando na árvore mais próxima.

—Você vai oferecer uma aliança, eu presumo. — pisca em concordância

—Desculpe, mas se precisamos salvar você, então você não nos serve em nada — respondeu Marissa com uma faca a postos.

—Então é melhor eu sair daqui— Responde ela, enquanto atingia a minha perna de raspão com a machadinha. Eu não estava tão perto para ela fazer um bom estrago,mas um machucado é um machucado,afinal.

Ela corre no momento de distração, e quando Marissa atira a faca em sua direção, ela desvia. Começo a correr atrás dela, e mesmo com a perna machucada eu consigo ser veloz o ela estava cansada,não foi tão difícil atingi-la pelas costas com a lança.

A garota cai, morta, e o canhão dispara... BUM!

Marissa corre atrás de mim e ri.

—Quando você pegou aquele galho e amarrou uma faca na ponta, eu não imaginei que seria tão útil — falou ela balançando a cabeça, enquanto tirava a lança do corpo inerte á nossa frente.

Eu rio um pouco em concordância, mas minha perna reclama, e eu finalmente paro para observa-la. É um corte meio superficial,mas sangra bastante e deixa a neve aos meu pés rosada.

—Você está bem?—ela pergunta

—Eu acho que sim, embora esse sangue possa dizer o contrario.

—Você foi muito corajosa Banks — diz ela me ajudando a sentar

—Igualmente Black!—respondo.

...

Quando a manha chega,eu acordo Marissa,e ela troca meus curativos,que foram um presente que Aiko mandou pra curativos chegaram junto com um pão com queijo dentro,porque tentamos comer a carne dos lobos,e não deu muito viravam cinzas quando colocávamos para posso imaginar meu mentor dizendo algo do tipo: "Carne de lobo?Não se rebaixe tanto garota!"

Rindo um pouco da ideia,eu e Marissa mudamos o acampamento de lugar,e depois ela vai caçar.

Quando ouço o BUM do canhão e não vejo Marissa,entro em desespero.

...

Aí vai a lista de mortos nos jogos até agora:

1º dia:

Garoto do 4

Casal do 5

Casal do 6 ( Pátara matou os dois,lembram?)

Garoto do 7

Casal do 9

Declan( parceiro de distrito de Marissa)

Casal do 12

2º dia:

Garota do 7

Garoto do 8

3º dia:

Carreirista do 2

N/A:E AÍ PESSOAL? O QUE ACHAM QUE ACONTECEU COM O CARREIRISTA? E ONDE SE METEU CAIUS ?E SERÁ QUE O CANHAO FOI PARA ANUNCIAR A MORTE DE MARISSA?

P.S.: MUITO OBRIGADO ÁS TRES PESSOAS QUE FAVORITARAM A MINHA HISTÓRIA.e EU GOSTARIA MUITO DE AGRADECER À ANE123 POR SUAS REVIEWS( VC ME DEU UMAS IDEIAS...) E À BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreStark QUE NO COMEÇO ME DEU O MAIOR INCENTIVO PRA CONTINUAR A ESCREVER...

SEMPRE QUE VCS FOREM FOFOS ASSIM COMIGO EU VOU DEIXAR UM AGRADECIMENTO :D


	31. Chapter 31

Eu sei que é meio precipitado achar que Marissa foi a tributo ,alem de mim e dela ,sobram mais 7 possível tributos que agora podem ser cadáveres... incluindo encontra-la agora me deixaria bem mais calma.

Com esse pensamento,arrumo as coisas de volta na minha mochila,já que quando caçamos levamos nossas mochilas e armas,pro caso de nos separarmos , como agora.É idiota sair desse lugar,porque a qualquer minuto ela pode voltar,não me encontrar e achar que a morta sou se ela estiver precisando de ajuda... eu vou ajudar.

Descer da árvore é horrível,com o machucado e meu "incrível" talento para escalada,mas consigo depois de uns dois na mesma direção que Marissa foi a momentos atrás.

Não chego a correr nem um quilômetro ,por que quando me encontro numa espécie de clareia que vimos ontem pela primeira vez,encontro dois corpos femininos jogados na neve,um a dois metros do outro.

Um é loiro, e apesar do cabelo emaranhado e do sangue espalhado em todo lugar consigo identificar com a garota do D4.

O outro é moreno e definitivamente é de conter o mar de lagrimas,mas é praticamente impossí ém, antes de perder o juízo de vez,eu lembro que apenas um canhão foi a lança em punho,vou na direçao da garota do 4.

Tudo que consigo pensar,é que se ela não estiver morta,vai estar em um ço a pensar também em separar os braços e as pernas do corpo pra mostrar que ninguém mata minha amiga e fica me aproximando com a lança em punhos,mas a garota está definitivamente mesmo de concluir esse pensamento,eu ouço um gemido baixo :

—Uhh

Meu olhos praticamente saltam das orbitas,corro desesperada até de junto da minha amiga que está respirando com dificuldade,quase me esborrachando no chão ao me agachar.

—Oh céus! Que bom que você está viva !—não consigo conter minha felicidade

Mas Marissa não está desmaiada e sua respiração é que seu canhão seja o próximo a um momento eu só penso em deitar ali e algo dentro de mim grita para que eu tome uma atitude.

Tento localizar seus ferimentos e começo a tratar deles com o kit de primeiros que não vai ser suficiente,e quando dou uma olhada ao redor,vejo uma mochila azul jogada a alguns metros,provavelmente a mochila da garota até lá e vejo que ela também tem um kit,mas por sorte este é maior e tem algumas cartelas de remédios diferentes.

Marissa tem um corte grande no rosto,bem na ém seus pés estão feridos pela corrida,e quando tiro seu casaco ensanguentado eu vejo que ela tem um grande corte em sentido horizontal na direção do estomago e provavelmente levou uma facada nas costelas,porque sangra muito.

Vendo como os ferimentos são graves,tenho que me esforçar muito pra não entrar em desespero .Algo que eu nunca confessei a ninguém,é que eu odeio que se tem sangue é porque alguém se feriu.E Marissa tem sangue por todo lugar.

Então basicamente o que tem que acontecer é um ,uma pessoa que não entende nada de cura,vou ter que fazer com que aquele corpo ensanguentado vote a ser minha amiga.

Eu tento trabalhar o mais rápido possível,verificando sua respiração de tempos em esterilizo tudo com um pouco de alcool,e Marissa faz uma careta,eu fico ela acorde logo . Eu termino os curativos eouço outro em nos arrastar dali,mas Marissa não vai qualquer forma,os gamemakers tem tirar o corpo da garota do 4 daqui,então eu a puxo pelos pés pra mais longe,onde poderão recolhe-la em paz.

Monto um pequeno acampamento embaixo da árvore mais próxima,tendo extremo cuidado ao por Marissa em cima de um saco de dormir.

Quando estou amolando a ponta da minha lança,ouço um atentamente para minha amiga,que geme,abre os olhos e diz:

—Me mate.


	32. Chapter 32

ADIVINHEM QUEM NARRA ESSE CAP...

...

Respirar dói. Até pensar dó a garota do D4 acabou por custar a mina devia ter apenas me camuflado e tê-la deixado não,eu a ataquei.

Agora minha família está sofrendo por causa da minha arrogância, e minha burrice. É claro que eu não ia vencer de uma garota que nasceu operando objetos afiados de pesca sem sofrer algum tipo de dano.

Minha vergonha me consome. E a dor também.E agora eu sou um fardo para Pá apesar de todo seu esforço,eu sei que não existem chances de eu não consigo nem falar.E apesar desse frio,os ferimentos vão infeccionar,como eu já vi acontecer varias e varias vezes em casa,toda vez que alguém se feria com as foices.O processo é lento,doloroso e poucas vezes tem cura.A menos que os jogos acabem agora e eu saia como vencedora,eu vou morrer em breve.

Tem muita coisa que eu queria dizer. Principalmente pra minha famí pudesse, eu diria a eles que eu os amo.E que apesar de não parecer,valeu a pena eu ter pego todas aquelas tésseras em nome de meus irmãos.

Eu tenho que morrer. Eu não quero mais sofrer,nem quero que quem amo me veja isso,depois que Pátara limpa meus ferimentos,apesar das minhas tentativas de falar e a impedir,eu reúno todas as minhas forças,que são poucas e peço o mais suplicante que consigo:

— Me mate!

Pátara dá um salto e se inclina na minha direção e me olha séria, antes de soltar uma gargalhada e dizer:

— Não seja boba Black, você vai ficar bem!Afinal de contas, teve uma excelente médica!

Ela não estava entendendo minha situação, ou se estava, fingia muito bem. Ela devia saber que eu estou com hemorragia posso sentir.

É uma droga eu não ter forças para falar, porque é claro que eu iria ganhar uma discussão com Pátara Banks. Eu suspiro com a tentativa frustrada de comunicaçã é muito otimista para me atender de primeira.

Eu começo a chorar, tentando a sensibilizar, e parece funcionar, porque seu rosto parece aflito e ela também começa a derramar algumas lágrimas.

—Eu não posso—diz ela em meio a soluços — Eu te salvei, e agora você quer que eu te mate?!Não! Eu não vou fazer isso. Você chegou aos oito finais,sua família vai ser entrevistada,e eles vão estar muito orgulhosos da sua coragem,e patrocinadores...

"Ninguém vai patrocinar uma garota morta. Eles vão sentir vergonha da minha burrice, isso sim" — é o que eu penso.

Mais uma vez eu reúno minhas forças e digo:

—Você... Boa amiga...— digo sem conseguir respirar bem. — Último favor... Me mate...Tudo dói... Demais...

—Então você toma mais analgésico! — diz ela limpando o rosto vermelho com a jaqueta — Por favor!Eu não consigo! — implora

—Você... é forte!—sinto minha voz mais baixado que gostaria

Tento me movimentar e alcanço sua Mão. Quando ela segura carinhosamente de volta,eu a coloco sobre meu peito, na direção do coração.

—Bem aqui — digo tentando sorrir.

Ela puxa sua mão parecendo horrorizada,e se levanta,começando a andar em círculos a minha volta. Eu a acompanho com o olhar,e tenho certeza que ela vai atender meu pedido,apenas está reunindo coragem.

Ela para de chorar, e pega uma faca. Se agacha novamente,e beija minhas mãos.

—Me perdoe — ela diz

—Minha família—eu digo — Eu os amo...

—Eles sabem. E te amam muito também—ela diz tão ternamente,que começo a pensar que vou sentir saudades dela,mas aí eu lembro,eu não vou sentir nada em questão de segundos.

—Me perdoe—eu digo—Faça! Agora...

Ela balança a cabeça em concordância e eu fecho os olhos...


End file.
